The Strange Case of Himura Kenshin and Battousai
by koneko09
Summary: When Kaoru, a street urchin, ends up living with one of the richest men in London, she discovers something unsual about him. A/U K/K
1. Prologue

I know...it's been awhile. I was listening to my _Jekyll and Hyde_ soundtrack, and the song _Someone Like You_it made me think of an RK fanfic. Here we go!

And sadly, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin...*sigh*

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He passed by me again today. It seems to be a routine of ours. Every day, I stand on the corner of 2nd and Pike, and every day at ten o' clock, he walks by. He always seems so cheerful, as if he has no care in the world. You can't tell by looking at him, but he is one of the richest men in town. He doesn't dress fancy, unless the occasion calls for it, he tends to walk to places instead of riding in a fancy carriage, and he lives in a small townhouse in the city instead of some giant mansion in the outskirts of town. He even does his own shopping and mingles with commoners.

Every day, at ten o'clock, I wait for that feeling, where my heart flutters. Just looking at him makes me feel so alive.

Every day at ten o'clock, I think about stopping him and getting him to talk with me, but memories from my past hold me back, reminding me that I am unworthy.

Every day at ten o'clock, I hope that he will look my way, and see me as a person, not just some ragged beggar.

I know that it's impossible, and that I, Kamiya Kaoru, have no chance with Himura Kenshin.


	2. Someone Like You

_Thoughts_

_"" _statements

_But if someone like you_

_found someone like me_

_then suddenly nothing will ever be the same_

.....................................................................................

Chapter 1 - Someone Like You

It's been two years since I've seen him. War broke out at the northern border, and my assumption is that he got called away. Why else would he break his routine so suddenly? I'm not a stalker, mind you, but his presence became such a big part of my life, even if he doesn't know I exist. Every day I didn't see him was dark and dreary, even if the sun was shining. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he a skilled fighter? By looking at him, I wouldn't bet on it. He's far too short and scrawny looking. Is he injured? Is he even alive? I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts.

It was raining, and I was the only one out, sitting on my corner, hoping for someone to take out their trash so I could dig through it for food. I looked up at the clock tower, and saw that it was ten o'clock on the dot. I looked back down to the ground and sighed. Once again, he wasn't here.

Just then, I heard a sound from down the road, heading in my direction. Carriage wheels. I rose from my seat on the ground. _I better move before I get...._SPLASH! _Too late..._

I was soaked from head to toe, not that I wasn't already, but it's different when one gets splashed by a carriage. The muddy water made me look and feel dirtier than usual. I sighed and stared at the ground, my shoulders slumped._ Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. _

_"_Are you alright, miss?" A beautiful, tenor voice asked. I raised my head and looked into the eyes of non other than Himura Kenshin. He was holding an umbrella. I couldn't even make myself respond to his question, which he seemed to notice, so he spoke again.

"You really should get home now, miss, that you should. You need to dry off before you catch a cold. How long have you been out here?"

"Fourteen years," I whispered, my head bowed, not wanting to see the disgust on his face. Suddenly, the rain wasn't pouring down on me any more. I looked up. He had taken a step towards me and was holding the umbrella over both if us.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to come stay with me then." My shock must have shown on my face, for he just gave me a small smile. He held his elbow out for me, and I hesitantly took it. Once were seated in his carriage, the driver whipped the horses, and we were off.

............................................

The ride in the carriage was a bit awkward. How is one supposed to address another person of a higher class? I'm sure he knows that I already know who he is. Who doesn't know of him in this town! He's _the _Himura Kenshin. Not knowing him is like not knowing who the Queen of England is! Luckily for me, he took the initiative and broke the heavy silence.

"What's your name? I can't just keep calling you 'miss' all the time."

"Kamiya Kaoru," I replied.

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you..." _And now it's back to the awkward silence. Come to think of it, why isn't he being_ _his usual happy self?_ I hadn't realized it until then, but he had changed. He eyes didn't light up like they used to when he smiled and he wasn't being as social as he used to be with the other townsfolk. It's as if he's trying too hard to be the person I saw everyday mingling with the townsfolk. _Is there something wrong with me? Is he trying to be nice even though he's disgusted by my presence? _I shook my head at this thought._ No, that can't be it. If he couldn't stand me, he wouldn't have offered me shelter for the night, unless he's just trying to make up for his driver splashing me... _I pondered over this revelation of mine for the remaining duration of the trip.


	3. A New Life

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and if you have an suggestions or ideas, especially about detailing things, let me know. I've never been good at that sort of thing. I'm normally the technical writer, so this is all very new to me. Anyway, enjoy! =)

Oh, one more thing. Each chapter is titled after a song from the broadway show _Jekyll and Hyde _and the lyrics before the chapter starts can be found in the song.

Now really, Read!

.....................................................................................................................................................

_A new life_

_What I wouldn't give to have a new life_

_One thing I have learned as I go through life_

_Nothing is for free along the way_

.............................................................

Chapter 2- A New Life

I haven't lived in or stepped foot in a house since I was four years old. Entering Kenshin's (I've been thinking about him so much that in my head we are on a first-name basis) townhouse was like entering a palace to me. Sure, it wasn't all fancy looking, he is a bachelor living on his own after all, but it had a feel of being at home. The front door was made of mahogany and had carvings of leaves around the frame. As you entered into the foyer, there is a staircase with mahongany rails to the right, with the stairs facing the front door. To the left of the staircase is a hallway, and the first door on the left is a sittingroom, where inside there is a baby grand piano and two cream colored chairs. The hall and foyer are tiled black and white, but the stairs and sittingroom have a plush, burgandy carpet.

"I'll show you to your room so that you can have a hot bath and dry off," Kenshin said, removing his wet coat. I was still in shock that was going to be staying in a house with a nice, warm bed for the night. Kenshin led me upstairs and we entered the first room on the left. The walls were painted white and there was a four post bed in the left corner next to a window. The comforter was a light blue shade and the pillows looked like white, fluffy clouds. It looked so inviting, I just wanted to burrow in it and sleep. I looked to my right and noticed two doors.

"This room has a master bathroom, it's the door on the right. That way, you have some privacy. The other is a closet, though there's nothing in it at the moment. My room is down the hall, second door on the right. Wait here, I'll be right back."

He left only to return five minutes later with a bundle in his arms. "I'll lend you some of my clothes for now, but we'll have to go buy some for you tomorrow," he said, laying a white, pull over shirt and black pants on the bed. I was a little confused by his statement of buying me clothes.

"But, aren't you just going to kick me out tomorrow?" I asked.

He looked mortified by my question. "Why would I do that? You said that you have lived on the streets for fourteen years. You have no where else to go, do you?"

"No," I replied softly, looking at my feet. "I thought you were just being nice because of the carriage incident." I glanced up at him, and found him looking a little upset by my statement.

"You really think so little of me?"

"No, it's just.....I'm worthless. You'll gain nothing from having me here."

Kenshin looked at me and smiled. "You're not worthless, and I will gain something."

I raised my head and asked, "What?"

"A friend."

I didn't have a response, so Kenshin just continued as if we hadn't had that little conversation. "You should wash up. Dinner will be ready in an hour. The dining room is through the kitchen, which you can find at the end of the hallway downstairs. I'll be there if you need anything."

With that, he left and walked down the stairs, leaving me to bathe.

......................................................................................

It felt so good to soak in a bath tub and wash away fourteen years of dirt and grime. I bathed for forty minutes, and got out of the tub. While I was putting on the clothes Kenshin loaned to me, I smelled something delicious cooking downstairs. My stomach grumbled at the thought of getting fed. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A strange sight met my eyes. Kenshin was at the stove, stirring something in a pot. I never would have guessed that he cooked his own food. Come to think of it, I have not seen a single servant, aside from his driver, and even he wasn't present at the moment. He somehow sensed me, for he spoke, but did not turn around.

"I see you're out of your bath. Dinner will be ready shortly. The dining room is over to your left, so you can just wait there for a moment."

"Alright," I replied, and walked to the dining room. The table had already been set, but there were only two places, one at the head, and the other to the left of it. _Perhaps the driver and other servants have gone out for the night. _Since this was Kenshin's house, I assumed he sat at the head of the table, so I opted for the other setting. As I waited, I took in the details of the room. There was a small chandelier hanging at the middle of the table, which was made of oak, as well as the chairs. The dishes were simple china with gold trimming at the edges. The silverware seemed expensive, but I've never seen real silver, so I couldn't tell if it was or not. The glasses weren't crystal, just made of regular glass, and were filled with water. Each setting also had a tea cup, and there was a pot of the brew sitting on a small hot pad in between each place set.

Kenshin entered ten minutes after I did with the pot in his hands. He just stood in the doorway and stared at me, as if I was a completely different person from the girl he brought home. _Is there something on my face?_

"Himura-san?" I questioned.

He shook himself out of his stupor and placed the pot on a hot pad in front of me.

"I thought that since you probably don't eat much, it would be best that we had vegetable soup and bread for supper tonight, to see how your body takes to it."

I just nodded, a little taken aback that he made this meal based on my malnourishment. The soup was delicious. I don't remember the last time I had food that hadn't been thrown out first. I must have had four bowls of it and seven slices of bread before I got full. I didn't feel embarrassed until Kenshin gave a light chuckle. My face flushed and he just smiled at me. "At least I know that you have an appetite. Perhaps tomorrow we'll have something solid." I just nodded in response, still embarrassed by my behavior. Kenshin stood and began to clear away the dishes. That reminded me.

"Himura-san, where are your servants? I thought you were wealthy."

Kenshin laughed and said, "I am wealthy, I just don't see the need to have someone wait on me hand and foot. I have two hands, I can do every day chores just like anybody else."

"But, what about your driver?"

"He's the only person who really helps me. He drives me when I ask him to and he sends messages for me, but I don't consider him a servant. He's my friend."

"I apologize for sounding so rude," I said.

"You don't have to. I understand where you're coming from. I'm just not like the other rich folk around here. As you can see by my dwelling, I like to keep things simple."

I stood up and began to help him clear the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

I shrugged. "My staying here is creating more dishes and probably more work around the house, so I will earn my keep."

He just smiled. "If that is what you wish, Kamiya-dono."

"Please don't call me that. Himura-san. I'm way below you."

"But, it's polite, Kamiya-dono."

"Mou! It makes me feel awkward! Can't you just call me Kaoru?" I said, slightly raising the volume my voice. _Oh great! Now he knows I have a temper. He's not going to feed me anymore!_

Kenshin chuckled. "Alright, but you have to call me Kenshin."

"But.."

"No 'buts'. If you want me to call you by your first name, you have to call me by mine."

"Fine, Kenshin."

"It's a deal then, Kaoru....dono."

"Mou!"

......................................................................................................


	4. Lost in the Darkness

A/N This chapter will be from Kenshin POV. Enjoy!

_Deep in your silence_

_Please try to hear me_

_I'll keep you near me_

_'Til night passes by  
_

................................................................................

Chapter 3 - Lost in the Darkness

_Blood. Everywhere I turn, there is blood. It's raining down on me and pooling around me. I can't fight it as it starts to slowly rise. Lifeless bodies are floating in it, faces of those that I killed during the war. Faces that I will never forget as long as I live. The blood is now almost covering me completely. I try to keep my head above it, but it is no use. I can't breathe anymore._

I bolt upright in my bed, gasping and being careful not to let out the scream that is pushing in my throat. After taking slow, even breaths, I wipe the sweat from my face as I try to erase the horrible images from my dream. The war had changed me so much. The only reason that I was allowed back home was because all the killing I had done had driven me mad. A monster had been created inside of me, one that thrived on the smell and taste of blood. The very thought of this creature inside me makes me cringe. Is it really another being inside me, or is that creature the real me? I hope not. I don't want to be that kind of man. The kind that lives off of others suffering, begging for life.

Perhaps that is the reason why I decided to help Kaoru-dono. She was destitute, and just seem to cry out for someone to care for her. Helping her will make me feel like I am a good person. If I truly was a good person, I should be aiding her without trying to make myself feel better for it, but after everything I have done, there is no way that I can ever redeem myself. There is no going back to the person I once was. I may be able to keep up a facade of that man, but he is long gone. All that is left is a broken man, wandering in the darkness, hoping to find a light to guide him back to happiness. I pray that Kaoru-dono will be that light. I desperately need someone to help keep me in check, but I'm afraid what will happen if she ever saw the darker side of my soul. Will she run from me? I couldn't bear the thought.

I know I only met her yesterday, but she has already captured me. Her blue eyes, raven hair, fair skin, and soft voice. She was like an angel, hidden behind a mask of mud. I was the lucky man who got to take her home and see the beauty hidden behind fourteen years of dirt and grime. I wonder how she came to live in such a way. She must be about eighteen, which would mean that she has lived that way since she was four years of age. My gosh! How can such a young child survive living that way for so long? She must be very brave and strong. Fortune must have smiled on me to have allowed me to have such a woman stay in my home.

Eventually, she will discover what I am, I can only pray that she will not turn away.

.......................................................................................................

A/N If you're wondering about Kaoru's past, it comes up in a later chapter.


	5. Once Upon a Dream

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I tried to reply to them all, so if I didn't get back to you, I apologize. I haven't been feeling well, so I'm stuck in bed. Sorry if this chapter is hard to follow, my head's kind of fuzzy. Any way, Enjoy!

Back to Kaoru's POV!

...............................................

_Once there was a time_

_Like no other time before_

_Hope was still an open door_

_Once upon a dream_

.........................................................

Chapter Four - Once Upon a Dream

I never believed that I would ever step foot into one of the most expensive clothing shops in the country, but here I am with Kenshin. I tried arguing with him, yelling so loud many of the people passing by stopped and stared, but all he did was listen quietly as I threw a tantrum.

When I finished, he calmly stated, "I hope you don't think that little show of yours was going to get you out of shopping here. This is the only place that will take your measurements. We need to know those in order to purchase any clothing, from any store I might add. How would we know if we were getting the proper fit or not otherwise?"

He was right. _Bella Luna_was the only shop that did that, and I had no idea what my size was. I bent my head in shame and silently nodded my head. Seeing that I had calmed down and would allow him to take me in that shop, Kenshin took my hand and looped it through his arm, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Maybe it was just my huge crush on the man that was clouding my senses, but it felt so right to be linked to him that way.

"Shall we?" he said.

"I suppose..."

...................................................................................................................................................

We spent two hours in that shop. When we first entered, a woman rushed at me and began asking me all kinds of questions and showering me with compliments to my figure. I learned that she was the owner's wife and that her name was Mizuki. She took my measurements in twenty minutes and wasted no time in tearing up her husband's store by flinging all kinds of fabrics and pre-made dresses from the shelves lining the walls and rattling on and on as to what colors would compliment my eyes and skin, what the latest fashion was and how I was going to be the most beautiful maiden in town once she was done. I think she was only acting this way because I was with Kenshin. She probably thought he was courting me. I am staying at his home and he is buying me things. I can see why she would come to that conclusion.

Kenshin ended up purchasing ten of the thirty dresses she put on me, as well as seven pairs of shoes and five purses. I ended up wearing the last dress I tried on out of the shop. It was periwinkle blue with short sleeves that was fitted at the top then loosened to hang from my waist and stopped my ankles. I was also wearing a pair of shoes that matched the color of my dress. The outfit was simple, but expensive. I was afraid I would ruin the fabric just from touching it.

I stepped of the shop, and headed for the carriage waiting across the street. Kenshin had stayed in the shop to help Mizuki put the store back in order. Her husband came in and was furious about the mess, but was sated when Kenshin said he would help clean. He told me to head out to the carriage and keep his driver company, saying he was probably lonely. I didn't really believe him. I think he was making an excuse to get me out of cleaning in my new ensemble.

I didn't want to get my gown dirty from the dusty street, so I picked up my skirts and crossed the street.

"Oi, jou-chan, what's with the dainty walk? " I had just met Kenshin's driver, Sanosuke, this morning, and he's already given me a nickname. It's fine by me, I have one for him too.

"Nothing, tori-atama. I'm just not comfortable wearing such pricy clothes, that's all. I don't want to ruin this new outfit by getting it dirty."

"You know, getting a little dirt on your clothes doesn't ruin them. You can always wash it out."

He did have a point. As I thought about it, there are worse things that could happen. For example, it could start pouring down rain and I could get splashed by a carriage. I chuckled at the thought. It seems my first meeting with Kenshin was my worst case scenario come to life. If he accepted me then looking like a drowned sewer rat, I think he would still keep me around if it happens again.

"Thanks, Sano. Your advice was a real eye opener."

"What can I say? I'm the 'dirt don't hurt' guru!"

Kenshin came out of the shop almost an hour later with all our purchases in his arms. He set them on the ground for a moment to rest his burdened limbs.

"I don't think we need to shop any where else today. Why don't we go have lunch?" he said while stretching his now sore muscles. Those packages can't be that heavy, and he did spend quite a while in the shop. I didn't think it was _that_ messy. Did he scrub the floors and walls or something?

"That sounds wonderful!" I said. Kenshin helped me into the carriage and then went to help Sano load the packages in the back. Once finished, he climbed in and Sano whipped the horses to get them moving. Thankful that we would be returning to his house, I gave a sigh in relief, and closing my eyes, laid my head against the side of the carriage. The ride was too short, however, and I raised my head and opened my eyes, only to find that we were stopped outside of the Aoiya restaurant.

"Why are we here?! I thought we were going home!" I said, glaring at Kenshin.

"So you consider my house your home now, do you? That's good. That means you're comfortable with me," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, yes...but....hey! That didn't answer my question!"

"I thought perhaps you would like to choose what your first solid food was. They have a wide variety on their menu, as opposed to what is in my cupboards at the moment."

I sighed. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with whatever you make. I don't even know how to cook, so to me, you're the greatest chef in the world."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of my culinary skills, but you have obviously never tasted Okon and Omasu's cooking. Tae at the Akebeko is also splendid, but we'll go there another day."

With that, he stepped out of the carriage and offered me his hand. Seeing no way out of it, I took his hand and allowed him to assist me down. Once again, he looped my hand around his arm, and we walked into the Aoiya.

.............................................................................................................................

The Aoiya is an expensive, Japanese restaurant at the heart of the asian district of London. It has a mix of both Japanese and English styles. There are red paper lanterns strung in rows on the ceiling and in each corner of the room is a small bamboo tree. Each table has a painting of a different Japanese legend as well as a candle in the center, and the back of the chairs have dragons carved in them.

Our waitress was a very bubbly girl named Misao. She was wearing a simple, black dress with a white frilly apron, where on the bottom right corner was sewn the kanji for 'Aoiya'. Her hair was kept in a very long braid down her back and her green eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw us. Kenshin must come here often, because she seemed to know him very well. Apparently, him bringing female company was a shock to her.

"Oh, Himura! You finally have a girlfriend! She's so kawaii!! My name's Makimachi Misao! The most fabulous waitress in all of England! At least in London's asian district, that is. What's your name?" she stated all of this while shoving her face in mine.

"Kamiya Kaoru," I responded.

"Nice to meet you! I hope he's treating you well. He can be very dense sometimes."

"He's treating me just fine, and I'm not his girlfriend by the way."

"What?" she put her face in Kenshin's. "Himura! How can she not be your girlfriend?! You're here on a date aren't you? Does she just misunderstand your intentions? You are courting her, aren't you? You better! She's so pretty!!"

"Misao-dono, calm down. I do agree that she is lovely, but I just met Kaoru-dono yesterday. We're here to have lunch, just as friends."

Hearing his response relieved and disappointed me at the same time. I was relieved that he considers me a friend and not a freeloader, but I'm disappointed that I'm just a friend. I know, I know. We just met yesterday, but I feel as if I've known him my whole life, from his passing by me on the streets everyday. _Maybe someday, he will feel the same as me, that he will depend on me, like I depend on him_. I shake my head at this thought. _What am I thinking? I don't deserve him or any of the kindness he's shown me. Especially because of what I am._ _Then again, he did say I was lovely..._

"Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu-ka?" Kenshin asks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hai, I just spaced out for a moment. Gomen." I reply a little too quickly.

Kenshin just looks me in the eyes. He knows something is going on in my head, but he doesn't ask. instead, he nods and we look over our menus.

..............................................................................................................

Lunch was wonderful. Misao suggested that I try the sukiyaki, so I did. It was delicious! I've never tasted anything like it. I thought Kenshin was amazing, now he's probably number three on my 'Best Chefs in the World' list. Although, I still prefer his home cooked meals to dining out. I learned a little more about him during our meal, and he learned a little about me as well. For instance, we both have Japanese mothers but English fathers. His mother was studying abroad here in London when she met his father. The two fell in love and were married. They both died from cholera when he was seven, so he was raised mostly by his uncle.

I also learned that he knows kenjutsu, japanese swordsmanship. His uncle Hiko, who was his mother's brother, had moved to London when Kenshin was five, and had taught him swordsmanship when he had moved in with him. It's funny, I never would have thought him a skilled fighter, but then again, he did return from the war. Come to think of it, it's still going on. He wasn't injured, so why is he home? I'll ask him about that later.

I didn't tell him of my mother, considering that if he knew, he would probably throw me out on the streets again. But, I did tell him what I remembered of my father, who was a successful merchant, and how I survived living on the streets. I was wandering around town, starving and looking for food. It had been a three days since I had eaten anything. A boy of about ten had found me. His name was Yahiko and he belonged to a band of thieves whose leader was known as the 'Artful Dodger'. They gave me shelter in the abandoned warehouse they lived in, and in turn, I stole food and money for them. Yahiko had taught me how to slip my hand into someone's pocket while 'accidently' running into them. We would also team up to steal food from vendors. I was usually the one distracting the person tending the stall while Yahiko grabbed whatever it was we wanted. When I was about ten, I had decided I didn't want to steal anymore, so I ended up getting kicked out of the small gang. From there, I begged for food, or took it out of trash cans, and slept in alley ways or under porches. Life was easier when I was stealing, but I knew it was wrong and my conscience was eating at me. The worse things that happened were people spitting on me, kicking me, or not finding shelter while it rained. I started to believe that no one was ever going to care about me and that everyone was selfish, only living for themselves.

After I finished my tale, I noticed Kenshin had a somber look on his face. I didn't think it belonged there, so I tried to cheer him up.

"I'm fine now. When you helped me, it made me realize that there were still good people in this world. I had almost given up on that." After I had said this, he let his gaze fall to the table for a few moments before returning to me, stating, "I am glad that I found you." Those words would forever remain my heart.

................................................................................................................................


	6. Good 'N Evil

_How do you tell evil from good?_

_Evil does well,_

_Good, not so good._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Five - Good 'n Evil

I have been living with Kenshin for over half a year now. During that time, I still haven't figured out how he was able to leave the war so soon. I have noticed that he leaves the house every morning at nine-forty, meaning he passes by my old corner at ten still, and returns an hour later. I don't know where he goes, and I think it would be an odd question to ask, but it's bothering me a bit. It's the only place he doesn't tell me he's going. Normally, he says, 'I'm headed to the market. Do you want or need anything?' or 'Sano and I are going to have a drink.' I always know where he is, except in the morning. I also noticed he always wears long sleeved shirts or a jacket, no matter how hot it is. Maybe he doesn't like the way his arms look? How silly is that! He also goes to the doctor once a month, for reasons I do not know, and I think it's too private of a thing to inquire about.

The thing that worries me the most is, he doesn't sleep well. It's as if he's afraid to close his eyes at night. Perhaps he has nightmares. If that is the case, I will make sure to get him to open up with me. We've become quite close.

Everyone in town thinks we are a couple, and their gossiping doesn't seem to bother him at all. I really don't mind, mostly because I hope that it will become true, but he hasn't said anything about courting me. He just, acts like he is.

He buys me small gifts every now and then, which I have gotten used to. When he started, I threw a fit every time. I even hit him on a few occasions with whatever object was handy, be it the poker from the fireplace or a bucket laying around. He just ignored my tantrums and would leave the trinkets in my room any way. I would apologize, and he would brush it off like nothing had happened. At first, I thought my tirades would scare him, and therefore made me afraid that he would kick me out, but he never did. He just grew accustomed to them I suppose. I never could control my temper very well.

He has also taken me to the theater a few times. We have had other outings as well, and every time, my hand is looped through his arm. He won't let me walk beside him unless it is there. Perhaps it gives him the same comfort it gives me. Letting us both know that we have someone who cares.

.................................................................................................

We were on our way to the theater to see _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and we were walking a bit closer than usual. Maybe it's because of the chilly December air, all I know is that I like it. I'm wearing gloves and a fur shawl, but it's really Kenshin's presence keeping me warm. Kenshin suddenly places his left hand over my hand that is looped through his right arm. We stop walking, and I look up at face. Somehow, his eyes seem different tonight. I am about to ask him why we've stopped when he speaks.

"Kaoru-dono. I just wanted to tell you, you look beautiful tonight."

My heart stops. He just called me beautiful. Sure, he's called me lovely quite a few times since we've met, but not once, until this moment, has he called me beautiful. Him saying it while staring me in the eyes made me feel as if it were true. The only thing I could do was whisper, "Thank you," while blushing. "You're welcome," he replied just as softly. We gazed at each other for a while, until we heard the clock chime the half-hour.

"We should probably continue walking. We don't want to be late," I said, the trance we were under broken.

"Hai," he replied. He still hadn't removed his hand from over mine, I didn't tell him.

......................................................................................................

We arrived back home around ten o'clock, and the two of us headed upstairs to bed. I stopped in front of my door and turned to wish Kenshin good night, when I found him standing right behind me. I was a bit surprised at how close he was, but relaxed because I felt comfortable with it. "Good night, Kenshin," I said. He placed his hands on my shoulders, kissed my forehead, and whispered, "Good night, Kaoru." With that, he walked off, leaving me stunned by his actions. He kissed me, and called me by my name without an honorific. Once I got over my shock, I smiled and went in my room. Perhaps he feels the same way I do now.

......................................................................................................

The next day,after Kenshin had his routine walk through town, he decided that I was going to help him cook lunch. I told him it was a lost cause, and that I was never going to create an edible dish, but he insisted that he faith in me and and his teaching skills. The first step was for me to learn how to cut vegetables properly. At first, I was just hacking at it, but Kenshin showed me how to hold the knife in my right hand and where to hold the vegetable with my left hand.

"You need to hold the carrot at the end and make a sort of rocking motion with the knife while cutting. As you create a slice, move the carrot forward just enough to slice it again."

I tried his technique, and did well. That is, until I reached the end and cut myself. It was small, but there was quite a bit of blood coming from it.

"Ouch! That really stings. Where do you keep your bandages Kenshin?" I didn't get an immediate response, so I turned to look at him, and noticed him staring intently at my injured finger. His amethyst eyes seemed to be tinged with amber. It was a bit unsettling to see. His fist were clenched at his sides, as if he were trying to hold them back from something.

"Kenshin? Daijoubu?" I asked. It took him a few seconds, but he responded through clenched teeth.

"Hai, daijoubu. The bandages are in the medicine cabinet to the left." With that, he turned and practically ran out of the kitchen.

_What was that about?_

.....................................................

_Kenshin's POV_

I wanted to teach Kaoru a little bit about cooking today. Everything was going fine, until she cut herself. I could feel that creature inside me stir at the red liquid oozing from her porcelain skin. I was trying so hard to hold it back, my fists were clenched and my nails dub into my skin, but not enough to draw blood.

'You know you want it. You want to taste it, and watch it as it all flows out of her lifeless corpse.'

_No! I would never let anything harm her! Especially you! I won't let you hurt her!_

'Do you really think you can hold me back today? You ran out of your 'medicine'. You're weak.'

_You WILL NOT touch her!_

My inner turmoil was interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Kenshin? Daijoubu?"

I tried to push back the lust for blood, and succeeded just enough to reply to her through clenched teeth. "Hai, daijoubu. The bandages are in the medicine cabinet to the left."

Afraid that if I stayed, looking at her wound and smelling her blood, and end up hurting her, I left the room as quickly as possible. I went to my room, sat at the edge of my bed, and took deep breaths. I tried to rid myself of the image of her bleeding finger, but it was difficult.

'You see, you like it. You're no better than me.'

_No! I hate the sight of blood. Especially hers._

'Ah,I see you've become quite attached to that girl. If something ever happened to her, your soul would crumble, and I will have complete control, without you pestering me about right and wrong. You're weakening right now, and in just a few hours, I will be strong enough to take you over and deal with her myself.'

_You're evil! That_ _won't happen. I won't allow it! _

With that thought in mind, I raced down the steps, out the door, and to Dr. Takani's clinic.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Megumi Takani has been my physician for about seven years now. When I returned from the war, I sought out her help. She had said that she had had cases of split personalities before, but no one had an alter ego as violent as mine. She has been giving me a bottle of serum and a new syringe every month since. I had meant to visit tomorrow, but given the circumstances, I needed it now. I'm suppose to inject myself once a week, and it was close to the end of this one. Usually nearing the end of the week, the evil creature inside me gets stronger. Megumi has upped my dosage four times in the past five months. I'm lucky to be alive with all the drugs in me.

Luckily, there was no one at the clinic today. It was easier to keep _him_at bay without the smell of blood. Seeing as I've been here so many times, I knew exactly where to find Megumi and headed straight for her office in the back. I slammed the door open so hard, it startled her, making her jump.

"Ken-san! I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. Is something wrong?" I didn't give her a response because I didn't need to. When she looked me in the eyes, she immediately knew, and went straight for the cabinet next to her desk. She pulled out a bottle with a purplish liquid, filled it in a syringe, came over to me, rolled up my sleeve, and injected it in my arm. The tension in my body drained out of me in a matter of seconds, and I no longer heard _his_ voice or saw _his_ vile thoughts. I gave a sigh of relief and sank myself down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Better?" she asked with a smirk.

"Much," I replied.

"You know, that was worst I've ever seen you, Your eyes were mostly amber. There was hardly any violet left. Maybe I need to give you a higher dosage again..." she said, tapping her chin.

"I don't think that's it, Megumi-dono. I think I'm the one that made worse."

"What do you mean? How did _he_ get loose then?"

"Well, I was teaching Kaoru-dono to cook, and she sliced her finger."

"Was it a big cut?"

"No....there wasn't too much blood, but that is what made Battousai come out."

"Battousai? You've named your alter ego?" she looked alarmed that he has somewhat of a name. She probably thinks that I've become buddies with him.

"Not really. During the war, people started calling me that while I was fighting, but it was really _him_. I just kept thinking of it as _his_ name." She seemed relieved at that.

"I see. Anyway, how did you make it worse?"

"I think he feeds off my negative emotions. I was getting upset at his thoughts about Kaoru-dono, and he seemed to enjoy it."

"Aahh. Have you told her about Battousai yet?"

"No. I'm afraid she will turn me away. I don't think I could take it if she left."

"You're in love with her."

Megumi's statement caught me off guard. I knew I loved her, but was it so obvious? Does Kaoru know? If she did, she hasn't shown any signs that she loves me in return, or that she doesn't.

"She deserves to know. Think about it, you've lived with her for more than half a year, I think she knows the real you enough to accept your other half. Who knows, she could leave you if she ends up finding about it the hard way."

Megumi was right. What if another incident like today, or worse, occurs and Battousai harms her? She would think that it's me, and I don't want her to fear me. I couldn't bear it if she cowered from me. I know she is emotionally strong, but if he attacked her, I don't know if she could hold her own against him. With this thought in mind, I rose from my seat with determination.

"You're right, Megumi-dono. I'm going to tell her, and if she accepts, I'm going to train her too."

Megumi looked puzzled. "Train her for what?"

"To defend herself."

.............................................................................................................................................................


	7. Take Me As I Am

_And when dispair_

_Tears me in two_

_Who can I turn to but you?_

_You know who I am_

_Take me as I am_

.................................................................................................................................

Chapter 6 - Take me as I am

Kaoru's POV

After I heard Kenshin shut the front door and leave, I didn't bother trying to cook any more, for I didn't want to burn down the house. His reaction to my injured digit startled me, but as I thought about, I concluded that his reaction was due to flashbacks of the war. One little drop of blood can trigger a bad memory, right?

That wasn't the thing that worried me most. It was the fact that his eyes were a mix of amethyst and amber. I've never seen such eyes. Not that I've seen lavender eyes before, mind you, but I've never seen two colors in a person's eyes _actually_ swirling, moving. It was frightening, yet fascinating at the same time.

For the rest of the day, I spent with Misao. She and I have become close friends, so I know what days she has off and the like. When she saw my bandaged finger, she asked what happened, and I told her. I just left out the details of Kenshin's abrupt departure. We had dinner together and I returned home around seven. Seeing Kenshin wasn't home yet, I decided to wait up for him, and went in the sitting room to read.

..............................................................................................

Kenshin returned home around ten, and went straight to bed. He didn't even come and say, 'tadaima' to me. I sighed. Maybe he thought I was already asleep and didn't bother to check the other rooms in the house. That's probably it. I stood up, stretched my stiff limbs, and went upstairs to turn in for the night.

.............................................................................................

_later..._

Kenshin's POV

Once again, I had the nightmare of blood and faces of men that I had slaughtered. Only this time, it was much worse. When I awoke, I couldn't hold back my scream, which led to Kaoru rushing into my room at this late hour.

"Kenshin! Are you all right?" She looked so beautiful standing there in the doorway, her hair tousled from sleep, one hand clutched at her chest while the other grasped the door handle.

"Hai, daijoubu," I replied. I didn't want her to worry. I just wanted her to go back to bed and get some rest, something I could never have, especially tonight. I had decided to tell her about Battousai in the morning, that way I had some time to rehearse what to say. The worries going through my head were interrupted by her response to my earlier statement.

"No, you're not. You're covered in sweat and you were breathing hard just a moment ago. What's wrong?" She's so persistent.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine. I promise." I couldn't look her in the eye, knowing that I was lying to her. I heard the door close, and was a little upset that I didn't make her stay. I was surprised when I felt the bed move next to me and a small hand rest itself on mine. I looked up to my left, and there she was. Her blue eyes full of worry and sorrow. Both because of me.

"Kenshin, why do you feel you have to lie to me? If you don't want to talk, just tell me so. You don't have to pretend you're okay. You don't have to confide in me, but if you ever feel you need to, go ahead. I'll listen."

Those words made me break down. I couldn't help myself. The tears began to flow from my eyes, carrying with them all the pain and guilt. Her arms came around me, embracing me, and I wasted no time in returning it. She rocked me as I wept. We sat like that for what seemed to be an eternity. When I had no more tears left, I reluctantly pulled away. I looked into her face, and saw that her eyes were red from crying as well. I raised my hand and wiped a tear from her porcelain cheek.

"What are you're tears for?" I asked.

"For you. I can't stand to see you in pain," she replied.

"Oh, Kaoru." I embraced her once again. "You shouldn't waste your tears on one as unworthy as I."

"How can you say such a thing? You came to my aid when I needed it most, and with my life as it was, I am the one who is unworthy of you."

"You are worth more to me than anything," I whisper in her ear. Her tears start afresh, but she doesn't make a sound.

"There's something you know, Kenshin." I pull back and look in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to tell you how I ended up on the streets." I could tell she was scared, but also that she needed to be heard.

"I'm listening."

"My mother came here from Japan and the only work she could find was prostitution. She became the most popular and expensive woman in the red light district. One man claimed he loved her, and constantly sought her pleasure. She ended up pregnant with me by him. Since women aren't allowed to have children in that district, she was immediately kicked out. She found my father and told him she carried his child. He let her stay with him, and she eventually had me. We were a happy family, for the four short years we had together. Father was a merchant, and made good money. At the time, I had no idea what people thought of my mother. In my eyes, she was perfect. She was beautiful, graceful, and had an amazing singing voice. I didn't learn about her life before our family, until after my parents' death." I could tell she couldn't hold back her tears.

"It's alright. Take your time," I told her, tucking her under my chin.

After she had calmed herself down, she pulled back and dried her eyes. When she was ready, she continued her tale.

"One night, everything changed. A man had broken into our home. My father hid me under my bed, and I watched as he was murdered before my eyes. He was stabbed through the heart by a sword. I heard my mother scream for him, and then she too, was stabbed. I wanted to scream, to cry out, but I knew that if I did, I would be discovered, and killed. Once he and his goons had stolen everything of value, they set the house on fire. I crawled out from under the bed, and ran for help, but no one cared. They told me, 'why would we help the daughter of a foreign whore?' and 'serves them right'. Ever since that day, I've been alone. Sure, I lived with Yahiko and the gang for years, but I never felt needed. They only wanted the loot I collected, not me." Once she finished she broke down. What could I say to comfort her? I tightened my embrace and she did the same.

"You're no longer alone, Kaoru. I swear, I will never leave you alone." Her sobs had subsided, but she was still clinging on to me. I rested my chin on top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Seeing as she had opened up her darkest memory to me, I decided that now was the best time to share my own dark secret. "Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you've shared your secret with me, I think it's only fair I share mine with you."

"You don't have to. I understand that your nightmares are probably about the war, and the incident earlier today probably triggered something. I don't want you to relive those bad memories."

"It did trigger something, and I fear I will never be rid of it. All I ask is that you don't run from me or fear me."

"Kenshin." I silence her with my finger on her lips.

"You probably think it's strange that I am home although the war is still going on. The truth is, they sent me away because I was too dangerous. My skills were unmatched by every opponent I faced. One might think that the side I was fighting for loved my talent, which they did, but they also feared what would happen should I turn against them. I never would of course, at least I thought that at the time." This was very difficult for me, but she remained calm, and seem to hang on my every word.

"In the midst of battle, I seemed to have become a different person comepletely. I felt as if I wasn't controlling my actions, as if there was someone else living inside me, a creature with a lust for blood. I killed many men, a number I can't even remember, in the two years I was fighting. Everyone called me 'Battousai the Manyslayer', a name I never liked, but it somehow suited...me." I almost said '_him_' instead of _'me'._ I took a deep breath and continued. "The main reason I was sent back, was because I turned on some of my comrades."

I heard her gasp, but she remained where she was, and didn't try to get out of my now loose embrace.

"There were three men fighting alongside me. We even shared the same tent. One day, we had just finished retaking one of our forts, and we were heading back to camp, when I looked at my three comrades. They were all wounded, blood was seeping out from all over their bodies. I couldn't control myself. I...... I killed them, slashed at them, and called them weaklings who no longer deserved to live. In my head I was screaming, 'No! They're my friends! Why am I doing this?!' Then, something strange happened." This was it. I was going to tell her about _him._ "A voice in my head responded." I felt Kaoru move her head to look up at me, but I turned my face away. She took hold of my chin and forced me to look at her.

"What did it say?" she asked softly.

"It said, 'You're not doing it, I am. You could never kill anyone. You're emotionally weak, but physically strong. You need me to fulfill your duties.'" I paused for a moment, then continued. " I had told my captain that it wasn't me, that there was something possessing me, but he just looked at me like I was insane. After that, they sent me home, saying I was crazy and unstable." I closed my eyes,waiting for her reaction. _Please don't think the same as them. Please, don't turn me away. _The silence seemed to drag on forever, but then she softly spoke.

"Oh, Kenshin. I don't care what they said or what happened. I know you're a good person, and I don't care if there is something lurking inside you." I opened my eyes and stared at her. Her eyes were misty, as if she were about to cry again. I was almost crying myself. I raised my right hand to her left cheek.

"You don't know how much your words mean to me. I don't know when or if he will come out again, but I swear, I won't let him hurt you."

She smiled at me. "If he does return, I promise, I will never run from you."

"I'll hold you to that." I held her close, and that night, we slept in each other's embrace.


	8. This is the Moment

A/N sorry about taking so long to update. I got really sick and could barely move, and my computer went on the fritz, so I had to fix it. Everything's fine now, so enjoy!

_When I look back_

_I will always recall_

_Moment for moment_

_This was the moment_

_The greatest Moment _

_Of them all_

_............................................................................_

Chapter 7 - This is the Moment

Kaoru's POV

After we exchanged our stories last night, I felt closer to Kenshin now more than ever. Now, there is nothing between us. Kenshin says that Battousai is very dangerous, but he is part of him, and I accept that. Perhaps there is a way to tame him, if not get him to accept me. Apparently, he doesn't like anyone, aside from Kenshin, but that's only because he is his 'host'.

We were eating a wonderful breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes with strawberries on top, when Kenshin told me that he wished to train me in a bit of swordsmanship.

"I want you to be able to defend yourself, until you find a chance to get away from _him_ ," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's proposturious! I told you I'm not leaving you, no matter what," I argued back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he replied with his eyes on the table. He looked so dejected, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll learn kenjutsu," I sighed. He looked up, and his face was alight.

"Splendid! Then we need to pack!" He rose from his seat and began to walk out of the dining area.

"Pack?! We're not training here in the back yard?" I was a little confused. That's where he trained every morning. Where are we going?

"Well, my Uncle Hiko has a dojo on his estate. It would be best if we went there, that way we can get you a bokken. They don't sell any in town. Besides, I think it's time I paid him a visit, and that you meet him." He seemed to have given this much thought.

"Exactly how long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"Well, Uncle Hiko has been sending me some rather...ummm....wonderful letters, stating how much he wants me to visit, for a few months now. So the trip, I've been thinking about it for a about a week. As for your training, that just sort of came to me yesterday..."

I understood what he meant about where the idea of instructing me came from, but a visit to his uncle? Why didn't he tell me sooner? Come to think of it, I don't recall him reading any letters or any being delivered here.

"What letters? I've never seen a messenger boy or seen you reading any for that matter," I asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"I pick up my mail from the post office in the mornings. They are in my desk upstairs in my office, if you want proof," he said with a twinkle in his eye. At least I now know where he goes in the mornings.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Maybe reading one of the letters will let me know a little bit about the man I was to meet.

"Alright, then. I'll show you the most recent one, and once you're finished reading, we're going to pack." With that, he led me upstairs to his office.

.......................................................................................

His office was two doors down from my room. It's a bit small, but it seems to fulfill it's purpose. His red cedar desk is in front of a large window that overlooks the backyard. His chair is made of red leather, and looked to be very comfortable. On the left wall is a shelf filled with books, and on the right hangs a portrait. I'm assuming it's his family, considering the small boy looks just like him, and the older man had bright red hair while the woman looked to be Japanese, and had amethyst eyes.

As I turned my gaze from the portrait to Kenshin, I watched as he went behind his desk and opened the top drawer. He then took one of the letters from the stack that was on the right side of the drawer.

Handing it to me, he said with a smirk, "My proof, my lady."

Playing along, I took it and replied, "Thank you, good sir." The handwriting was very eloquent, but the message seemed to be written by an arrogant sort of man. It read as follows:

_Baka-deshi,_

_Why is it that you continue to ignore my letters and the many marriage proposals given to you by the other lords? You need to produce an heir, and let's face it, you're not getting any younger! I know you didn't get your talent for running away from your duties from your mother. After all, she was my sister and our family is perfect in every way, especially in our good looks. _

_Is the reason you've turned down the vast amount of proposals because you already found some chit, perhaps? I know that it is, and if you so much as lie to me about it, I will put you through hell in the next training session we have! You better come see me, and bring the girl. I have to approve of her and make sure she can live up to my standards. Yours are so low, they don't count for anything._

_So then, I shall see you in two weeks time, or I'm coming to get you myself!_

_-Seijeiro Hiko XIII_

Kenshin has turned down a vast number of marriage proposals? I knew he was single and in high demand, but how long has he been ignoring them and turning them down? In his letter, Hiko makes it sound like Kenshin is interested in me in a romantic sort of way, which I hope he is, but he hasn't done much to show it, aside from him calling me lovely or beautiful, or our embrace last night, which ended up with us falling asleep with each other. Oh, and the time he kissed me on the forehead.

Am I really that dense?! I just now realized that Kenshin feels the same way I do! He's been showing me in small, or rather obvious, ways and I never noticed until now. I caught the suggestion in this letter from a complete stranger and not the huge signs Kenshin has been waving in my face! How stupid am I?!

"So, do you believe me now?" he asks. I turn and look him in the eyes. In the past few months, I have noticed an emotion in them, but I never knew what it was until now. Love.

"Yes," I reply. "And I can't wait to meet him. I'll make sure I'm up to par with his standards."

"You already are," he says, his voice lowering in volume a bit as he takes a step toward me.

"I am?" I ask softly, my eyes never leaving his.

"You are." Then, he kissed me. This was my first kiss, and it was amazing. Somehow, I knew what to do. I could feel all the love pouring in me from him, and out of me to him. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. I never wanted it to end, but he slowly pulled away.

"I love you," he breathed.

I felt myself blush and smiled at him. "I love you too." His face showed so much joy, I couldn't help but laugh as he embraced me. His laughter soon joined mine and we spun around the room as if we were children again.

............................................................................................................................................

The trip to Seijiro-san's estate took two days by carriage. Sano seemed reluctant to go, but he is Kenshin's friend, and is getting paid for his services. He was a bit grumpy throughout the trip. Every now and then, he would complain rather loudly, saying such things as, "I have to put up with that arrogant *beep* for two whole weeks!" and "I should get paid triple for this!" Apparently, he isn't too fond of Seijiro-san.

We reached the path to the mansion in the early afternoon. The way was paved with beige bricks and the sides of the road was lined with sakura trees. Sadly, they were not in bloom, for it was wintertime, and I found myself already wishing to return in the spring, just to see the blossoms. After an hour on the road, we finally arrived at the black gates to the estate. There was a man, probably in his late fifties, waiting at the gate. He stopped us, and asked, "May I inquire as to whom is calling on the master?"

Sano replied, "His nephew, Kenshin Himura, and his companion, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Very well, then." The elderly gentlemen then opened the gate to let us through.

We drove halfway in a loop, which had a garden with a three tiered fountain in the center, and stopped in front of the mansion. Kenshin stepped out first and offered me his hand. I took hold of it, and stepped down from the carriage, gazing at the huge building in front of me.

The mansion looked like an old castle that had been very well kept. It was made of stone and had four towers, one at each corner. There were eighteen windows on just the front of the house, nine of them being stained glass, making me wonder how many there were total. There was a small set of stairs that led to the two front doors, which stood at least ten feet high and had beautiful carvings of sakura trees on the edges and a dragon curled around a sword in the center of each door. I assumed that the dragon was the family crest.

Just before Kenshin rang the bell, which was a rope that hung on the left side, the doors in front of us opened, revealing a rather handsome, tall, muscular man.

"Finally came to visit, eh baka-deshi?" he said in a baritone voice. He seemed to be gruff, but something about him made me feel as if he really cared for Kenshin, but didn't want to admit it.

"Hai, shishou," he replied.

"Well, don't just stand there! Introduce me to your chick." I glared at him for that remark. "I see she has a bit of fire in her. This should prove to be interesting," he said while smirking.

"Shishou, I would appriciate it if you showed Kaoru-dono with respect." Yay! Kenshin stood up for me! "Kaoru-dono, this is my Uncle, Seijiro Hiko. Shishou, this is Kaoru-dono."

"It's a pleasure, Seijiro-san," I said with a bow, and keeping my glare.

"She has manners. That's good. I guess you can keep her for a little while longer," he stated, looking at Kenshin.

"Shishou!"

"Whatever, baka." He then turned towards me. "Kaoru-san, don't call me Seijiro-san, it makes me sound old. Just plain old Hiko will do. Come in you two. We can chat in the drawing room."

"Oi! What about me?!" Sano yelled.

"You can go put that ricketly old carriage in the back with mine and then hang out with the other drivers," he said, smirking. Sano was fuming, but decided to hold his tongue and did as Seikiro-san said.

"You really should be nicer to Sano, shishou. He's a very good friend of mine, and I would like to keep it that way," Kenshin said.

"Maybe, but it's too much fun getting him riled up."

Kenshin shook his head, and we followed Seijiro-san into the house.

.............................................................................................

Unlike Kenshin's townhouse, the foyer here was huge, enough to fit at least two hundred people. The halls were wide, and were made of stone. When walking down there corridor, there are royal blue tapistries on either side that depict a story of a samurai's life, until about halfway down the hall, then the image is just that of the same dragons carved into the front door, only this time they are colored red and outlined in gold. We passed maybe twenty doors before we reached the drawing room. Each set of doors was eight feet high and the handles were right next to each other creating a circle in the center. I noticed that each set of handles had an image carved into it, that will really help when I have to find a particular room. Upon reaching the drawing room, I made a note that the handles had crossed swords on them. Inside, there was a dark green persian rug in the middle of the floor and two small pale green couches. Next to each couch was a side table on which sat two identical japanese lanterns. There were two huge vases in each back corner, decorated with the image of japanese women drawing water from a river. There was also a huge window taking up half of the back wall, which looked out over a small pond on the west side of the mansion. It was simple, but amazing none the less.

Hiko-san sat on one of the couches, and Kenshin and I sat on the other.

"So, after so many months, why have you just now decided to come see me?" Hiko-san inquired.

"Well, I started getting tired of your messages, and I also thought it was a good time to introduce you to Kaoru-dono," was his reply.

"Is that so? Did something happen that you came rushing here? You normally don't come only a few days after a letter has arrived. Usually you wait until the last minute, jus to annoy me."

Kenshin ssratched the back of his head. "That may be true, usually, but I really did just want to drop by and visit."

"Don't lie to me, you baka! Does she not know?" Hiko-san asked, glancing at me.

Kenshin took hold of my hand and replied in quiet voice, "She knows."

"Then you're probably here because he came out, and now you either want to train her, or make sure that she has someone to go to when she has to get away, is that right?"

"Hai, to both," Kenshin replied softly, looking at our intertwined fingers.

Hiko-san seemed to think this over for a moment. "Fine, she can run here if needed and I'll allow you access to the dojo, with one condition," he said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Kenshin asked, looking him in the eye.

"That you either get married in the next few months, or that you spend every holiday here with me for the next ten years. Take your pick." Not giving Kenshin enough time to answer, he rose from his seat and left.

"Hmmm, this is a really tough decision," Kenshin said, looking at me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's either I spend all my holidays at lavish parties with an arrogant uncle who tends to tell people embarrassing stories of my childhood for the next ten years, or that I spend my life with a fiery woman, who will beat me every time I make a tiny mistake, most of the time, I won't know what it is I'll be doing wrong, and she'll never tell me either, so I don't make the same mistake twice. So you see, very hard to choose."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. Does he really think that of me? That I'm that brutal?

Then, he grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning my face back toward him.

"I think I prefer the fiery goddess," he said in a low voice. Then he kissed me for the second time. This time, his tongue came out and licked my bottom lip, surprising me, making me open my mouth, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He explored my mouth, and I did the same to his. Our tongues battled against each other until we had to part for air. Slowly, he removed his mouth from mine, and then gazed at me in the most lovingly way.

"Kamiya Kaoru, will you marry me?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly. His face seemed to light up when he smiled, and he looked happier than I've ever seen him before.

"I love you, so much," he said. I never got the chance to answer, for he kissed me again.

....................................................................................................................................................

"I see you've made your decision," Seijiro-san said when we entered the dining hall for dinner. He was sitting at the head of a very long table."You two look like you just flew to the moon."

"We did," Kenshin said, his smiled hadn't left his face since he proposed to me. I don't think mine did either.

"Baka! You should have gotten a ring first, then asked her. You always did make hasty decisions. By the way, you do realize that this means we have to throw a ball and introduce her to the public."

"Hai, but I think we should wait a little while," Kenshin said while pulling out my chair for me. He then sat down next me, on Hiko-san's left.

"Nonsense! I can have one arranged for next week."

I can see why Hiko-san wanted me introduced into society so quickly, but I couldn't help but get nervous at the mention of being thrown into a room full of wealthy strangers, but if Kenshin was there, I think I could make it.

"But shishou, I don't think..."

"It's a wonderful idea. That way I don't have to worry about someone stealing him from me," I said, cutting Kenshin off.

"No one could ever take me from you," he said.

"Ugh! Where did you learn to be so sappy. It's disgusting. Anyway, your girl is right. If they don't see her, they'll think you just fabricated her to get rid of them. It's best if she is shown as soon as possible."

Kenshin didn't look too happy, but he agreed. I took hold of his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, which he returned.

..................................................................................................................................

When we finished supper, Kenshin and I walked in the garden in the back of the house. The full moon shown brightly over head, and when we entered the center of the garden, we sat down at the edge of a beautiful four tiered fountain. Kenshin put his arms around me, and I leaned into his right shoulder. I gave a contented sigh, and he echoed it.

"We should probably start your training tomorrow," he said.

I just replied with a, "Hmm."

He chuckled at that. "Don't get all excited now," he said. I playfully hit him on the arm, which made him laugh even more.

"I'm just happy to be with you. Don't ruin the moment by telling me you're going to drill me in hard exercises in the morning," I scolded. His laughter died down, but his smile didn't leave his handsome face.

"Hai, I'll just savor this moment with you." He tightened his arms around me, and we gazed at the stars

.................................................................................................................................


	9. I Must Go On

A/N Sorry for the long wait! My dad had a stage fall on his head, so we took him to the hospital. The gave him ten staples, and they are coming off on Monday. He's doing fine now, so I decided to take this oppertunity to update!

...........................................................................................

_When this all began_

_We knew there'd be a price to pay_

_Too late now to turn away_

_We've come too far_

_I know we'll find a way_

_............................................................................................._

Chapter 8 - I Must Go On

"No! You need to place your left foot behind you firmly and your right in front of you! You must remain steady for the impact of my sword against yours!"

After the first two minutes of training with Kenshin, I learned that he is ruthless. He has hardened his heart so that I may actually learn to defend myself, rather than him pampering me and thus teaching me nothing. Although, right now, three hours into our third session of the week, I really want to just beat the heck out of him and demand he give me water, but I can't exactly do that, because I am currently slumped against the dojo wall, panting for air. His last strike had flung me across the room. Who knew that this small man, only two inches taller than myself, would be freakishly strong?

"I think she deserves a break about now, don't you?" Hiko said, entering the dojo.

Kenshin's eyes softened a bit. "I suppose..."

"After all, a woman's body is so much more fragile."

Hiko's comment made my temper flare. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I don't have any stamina! I quickly rose and ran at Kenshin, swinging downward at him, and hitting him in the left shoulder. I could see the surprise in his face as he winced upon impact. His face broke out into a huge grin.

"That was very good, Kaoru."

"Thank you, Kenshin. I think my point to Hiko-san was clear." With that, I fell to one knee, supporting myself with my bokken.

"Indeed," Hiko said with a smirk. " I knew my words of encouragement would get you going."

I blinked at him. Looking at him with that smug smile on my face, I realized that he only said that to get me angry. He used my temper to get me to do what he wanted me to!

"Anyway, I brought a jug of water for you." Hiko then handed it to me, and I drank from it greedily.

"What about me, shishou?" Kenshin asked.

"Get some yourself." With a swish of his cape, Hiko turned and left the dojo. Kenshin looked just as fatigued as I was, so after taking a few more sips, I handed him the jar of water. He took it gratefully, and finished it off. After a twenty minute break, Kenshin looked at me and said, "Again?"

.......................................................................................................................................................

An hour later, we returned to the main house. Our routine for the past three days was as such. We ate breakfast at seven a.m., got dressed in our training gear, went to the dojo and drilled for four hours, returned to the main house, bathed and changed clothes, then ate lunch at noon.

As I began to dress before lunch, I realized something. The ball was going to be held in three days. Balls meant dancing, and I have no idea how to. After telling Kenshin that holding the ball at the end of this week would be fine, I don't think it would be wise to tell him that I need to learn how to dance, and the proper etiquette at such functions. I don't think he could stand being harsh on me all day for the rest of the week. I know he doesn't like pushing me around, but he and I also know that it is necessary in sword training, and when it comes to courtly matters, I really need to be pushed hard in order to excel. I had only one option, and I knew the perfect way to get him to agree.

.......................................................................................................................................................

"So, Hiko-san, do we have a deal?" I said, swinging a jar of sake from my right hand. After dining with him the past few days, I had learned that it was his favorite liquor. Why else would he consume it after every meal, including breakfast? I had gotten this particular bottle from one of his servants. Apparently, it was his last one, therefore all the more valuable to him.

"You cause so much trouble," he mumbled. "Fine, I'll help you."

Pleased with his response, I handed him the jug. "You won't regret it! I'll be a wonderful student!"

........................................................................................................................................................

Kenshin was going with Sano to the nearest town. He said he needed to send out the invitations and make other arrangements. This worked perfectly, for while he was gone, Hiko was giving me dancing lessons.

"Now, the man always leads, no matter what. I don't care if you have more backbone than most of them, they have to lead. I'm going to be teaching you the waltz. It's the most common dance at balls. You place your right hand into my left, and your left hand on his shoulder. My right hand goes on your lower back."

After we were in the correct position, Hiko began to teach the steps.

"Now, step your right foot back. Good. Now, your left foot back and to the left. Remember to stay on your toes. Now, bring your right foot to your left. Very good. Set both heels down. Excellent! Next, step forward on your left foot, staying on your toes, step forward and to the right with your right foot, and finally bring your left foot to the right, and heels down."

After going through each step slowly one by one, I began to glide easily across the floor.

"Well done, Kaoru. You're a natural."

I blushed at Hiko's appraisal.

"Well, your an excellent teacher."

"Of course I am!" he boasted. I couldn't help but laugh at his ego. He just smiled and we continued the dance for another fifteen minutes.

"Alright, so you got that one down pretty easy. Now, let's learn the minuet."

................................................................................................................................................

I had noticed my improvement in swordplay two days later. I think the dancing lessons have made me a bit more graceful in my movements with the sword. I felt as if Kenshin and I were moving in an intense and complicated dance. He noticed my improvement as well.

"You have gotten much better over the past two days! I can hardly believe it!"

"Well, you are a wonderful teacher." I didn't want him to know of my lessons with Hiko.

He just gave me a crooked smile and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere on the battlefield." Then, he came at me with lightening speed. I barely managed to dodge his attack, but I did nonetheless. I was amazed at how quick my reflexes had become. My eyes had been so focused on our clashing swords, I didn't notice the change in Kenshin.

................................................................................................................................................

Kenshin's POV

The moment my sword met hers, Battousai came out.

_She sure is a feisty one. She'll be a lot of fun to play with._

'Don't ever talk like that about her!'

_Temper, temper. I was just about to say that maybe I would let her stick around, but you don't seem to want that...._

'Of course I want her to stay! I just don't want you to hurt her!'

_Well, you're weakening. I think it's time I take over and see how far she can go._

'No!'

I struggled to hold him back. I don't think I can hold him for long. I need to get Megumi's serum, but it's back in my room. Hiko knows where.

"Kaoru," I gritted out through my teeth, trying to pry my sword away. She looked into my eyes then, and realized what was happening. "Run....get Hiko....serum"

"I can't leave you! You can fight him!" she cried.

"You must! Go now!" I shoved her as hard as I could away from me and held my sword down with two hands.

"Kenshin...." She rose from the floor, never looking away.

_Hmmm....she doesn't want to leave. Perhaps she wants to have a little fun with me._

I couldn't take it, I dropped to the floor, my head bowed, and my hands plowing the sword into the wood below. I looked back up to Kaoru. I could see she was afraid, but didn't want to leave me either. She's such a pure and kind soul. I couldn't bear it if she got hurt because of me.

"Please." I whispered to her.

She hesitated a moment, then dropping her weapon, ran out of the dojo to the main house.

.....................................................................................................................

Kaoru's POV

"Hiko-san! Help!" I screamed as I entered through the back door of the mansion.

"What's with all the racket? Did my baka-deshi do something to you?" Hiko said, sauntering into the room.

"Kenshin needs help! He was mumbling at me to get you and said something about a serum...." I panted. Hiko's face seemed to ashen a bit, and he immediately went upstairs. I decided to wait right where I was and catch my breath. Hiko returned less then five minutes later, carrying a syringe filled with some purple fluid. He didn't even acknowledge me and hurried out the door towards the dojo. Not wanting to be left out, I ran after him.

.....................................................................................................................

When we arrived, Kenshin was leaning on the dojo wall, his head bowed so his bangs covered his face.

"Nice to see you again, Seijiro-san." That wasn't the voice of my Kenshin. My Kenshin had a wonderful, sweet tenor tone, not this dark, baritone.

"And I believe that this is the first time we've actually met, Kaoru." When he addressed me, he raised his head and his eyes stared straight into mine. The amber pools seemed to glow eerily. That mixed with his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"You have no right to talk to her," Hiko interrupted.

"Oh, but I think I do. After all, I'm currently living inside the man she's about to marry, therefore, she is about to marry me as well. She is partly mine."

His possessive statement made my stomach flutter. Never had I imagined loving the thought that someone _owned _me. I didn't even know Battousai! Perhaps I feel this way because of the notion that Kenshin is the one who owns me.

"He may be your host, but you are not him." Hiko then lunged at him, drawing a sword from under his cape.

"You really think you can challenge me?" Battousai taunted.

"You really think I can't?" Hiko retorted.

Afraid to get in the middle, I pressed myself against the wall next to the door. Hiko and Battousai were fighting fiercely. They were so fast, I couldn't even see them, I only hears the clang of metal against metal. The battle only lasted five minutes, and Battousai was slammed hard into the wall. Hiko was right on top of him. He grabbed Battousai's sleeve, rolled it up, and was about to stick the syringe in his arm, but Battousai began to thrash wildly.

"Get over here, girl!" I ran over to the two of them, and Hiko handed me the syringe.

"I'll hold him. You inject the serum," Hiko said while holding him down.

"But..."

"No buts! Do it!"

His booming voice startled me, and I plunged the syringe into Kenshin's arm. His movements ceased, and he slumped against Hiko.

"There, he's all better now." With that, Hiko practically threw Kenshin on me, took the syringe, and left. I laid Kenshin down, placing his head on my lap, and glared at Hiko's retreating figure. His nephew was almost gone for good! How could he be so heartless?

I felt Kenshin stir, and turned my gaze to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Baka! Of course I'm okay!" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Yokatta," he whispered while closing his eyes once more. Deciding it was better to let him rest, I scooted backwards until I made contact with the wall. Making sure Kenshin was comfortable, I rested my head back and replayed the events that just occurred in my head.

One thing was certain, Whether it be with my kenjutsu training or trying to get the Battousai to accept me, I can't give up.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N The weather here in western Washington has been crazy. It reached 104 degrees today! For us, that's a record. Our high is usually 90 in late August. I'm dying from heat exhaustion!


	10. No One Knows Who I Am

A/N Yay! The temperature dropped 2 degrees today from yesterday! Except, I was in another city not too far from my own, and it was 109 degrees. I miss the rain!!! *sigh*

............................................................................................

_It's such a shame_

_I'm such a sham_

_No one knows _

_Who I am_

_............................................................................................_

Chapter 9 - No One Knows Who I Am

"You'll do just fine."

Kenshin had been telling me this the whole way down to the ballroom. It was on the first floor in the southwest side, we were on the top in the east end, so we had a little bit of a walk.

"Just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it true or make me less nervous."

"Who says I was saying it for you and not for myself?" he said with a smirk. I stopped walking, causing him to stop as well, and hit him on the arm. He just laughed, kissed me on the forehead and said, "Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

I was wearing a royal blue gown that hugged at my waist and flowed out to the floor. The sleeves were off my shoulders, in the middle of my upper arms. My hair was all pulled up in a bun with some curls falling out, and being held back with a small diamond tiara. All of which was picked out and purchased by Kenshin. His overcoat was the same shade of blue as my dress, with a gold trim. He also wore white pants and brown boots. He looked so handsome.

"Flattery won't get you out of trouble," I said, crossing my arms. _No matter how good you look._ I added as an afterthought in my head.

"Neither will marrying you, it seems. I have a feeling I'm going to be in a lot more."

I hit him again, this time harder, and relished in the way he winced.

"It seems my training you has made you stronger. That's good for handling the Battousai, but will do me considerable damage."

"It was your idea to make me stronger."

"Hai, and I don't regret one minute of our sessions."

Seeing that our playful bantering had calmed my nerves a bit, he took a step towards me and gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"You'll do just fine," he said once again, this time with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I will," I stated in a playful manner, making him smile.

He then took my hand, looped it through his arm, and asked the dreaded question.

"Shall we?"

.......................................................................................................

The ball room was beautiful. The wood floor had a pattern consisting of gold diamonds in the center area, making up the dance one was dancing yet, for the tradition was to wait for the honorees to start. Around that were twelve tables with white cloths and stocked with all different kinds of food. Each table had five attendants ready to assist you at any moment. The ceiling had five chandeliers, the largest and most magnificent one was in the center of the dance floor. As we entered, a herald announced us, causing everyone present to turn in our direction.

"Presenting, Lord Kenshin Himura and his fiancee, Kaoru Kamiya."

With more than two hundred pairs of eyes on us, I began to shake a little. Kenshin covered my hand in the crook of his arm with his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him, and he stared back at me. His eyes gave me all the assurance I needed. I smiled at him, and he returned it with one of his own. He then led me around to greet the other nobles present. The first couple we talked to were a little older than Hiko. They were Lord Edmond and Lady Mercedes Dantes.

"My, aren't you lovely!" Lady Mercedes beamed.

"Thank you," I replied while blushing. I wasn't used to such praise. It took a while to get used to Kenshin's comments, it's harder to accept it from complete strangers.

"You're even more pretty when you blush! Isn't she, Edmond?"

"Indeed. If I had found you before Kenshin, I would have offer you to my son, Albert," Lord Edmond stated.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Than I am certainly lucky to have found her first," Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Very lucky indeed!" Lady Mercedes replied.

"If you'll excuse us, we must greet the other guests."

"Of course!" Lord Edmond said.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." Kenshin and I gave them a bow with our heads, which they returned, and proceeded to mingle with the other guests.

..........................................................................................................................................

We had been visiting with the last couple when the herald announced it was time for us to start the waltz. As Kenshin led me to the middle of the dance floor, I was a bit nervous. I had only danced with Hiko, which was easier because he was taller than me. Dancing with Kenshin, our faces were so close to each other, and our bodies even closer when we were in the starting position. Butterflies welled in my stomach. _You can do this! It's the same as with Hiko! _I shouted in my mind. When the music started, we started to glide. As we continued, I relaxed more and more, just letting the music and Kenshin take over. After ten minutes of having the floor to ourselves, Hiko and his escort joined us and everyone else immediately followed.

Kenshin leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, " I told you you would be wonderful."

"As I recall, you said, and I quote 'You'll do just fine.' So it seems I exceeded your expectations."

He chuckled at that. "You will always exceed my expectations. You're just too full of surprises not to."

When the dance ended, we had to dance with other people, to allow them to get to know me a little better. I was nervous about letting some other man hold me, but Kenshin assured me I would be fine.

"If anything happens, I'll be right there." His words gave me a little comfort, and the first man to dance with me after Kenshin was Lord Edmond.

"I thought I should be the first, to help put you at ease. You seem a little nervous about the other, younger nobles," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your kindness," I replied, smiling and relaxing a bit.

We danced for ten minutes, and were then interrupted by a young man. Lord Edmond gave me an encouraging smile. He was almost like a father reassuring his child that it was alright. Not wanting to be rude, I accepted the young man's hand, and was swept away. This became a routine, and I ended up dancing with twelve nobles to three different songs. After the last dance, I was feeling a bit fatigued, so I excused myself to get a drink.

As I stood by the wine table and sipped at my glass, a young noble with shocking white hair approached me. I didn't recall meeting him before, so I assumed he arrived late.

"So, you are Lord Himura's fiancee, hmm? I thought he would've chosen someone more suitable. It seems he has really low standards."

My temper was starting up. Who was this man?! How dare he insult me without even knowing me!

"It seems I'm not that low, considering that you were the one who started talking to me. Perhaps your standards are equal or less than his?" I said cooly, keeping my temper at bay.

"You sure have some nerve talking to a Yukishiro that way," he said through gritted teeth.

So, he was a Yukishiro. They were related to the royal family through the marriage of the queen's cousin.

"I don't care who you are! You act boorishly towards me, and I will treat you the same."

He seemed shocked by this, and then a scowl appeared on his face. He grabbed my upper right arm, and put his face in mine.

"You better be careful what you say, Miss Kamiya. You have no idea what I can do to you," he threatened in a low voice.

"Take your hands off her, Enishi," a low voice said. We both turned our heads in the direction it came from, and found Kenshin standing right there, his head bent and his bangs covering his eyes. Enishi released me. "Control your woman's tongue," he said. "Or I might have to do something about it myself." He then left us.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." I cut myself off. Kenshin had lifted his head and was staring at me, with golden eyes. "Battousai, I whispered. He didn't say anything, just walked up to me, took my hand, and pulled me out toward the balcony. Once we were outside, he closed the doors and led me to the corner where no one could see us.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine. Why are you here?" I asked. I admit, it was a stupid thing to say, but I was curious and I couldn't help it.

"No one touches what is mine," he growled. That was a strange statement coming from _him_.

"When did I become your pet?" I asked defiantly.

"You were never my 'pet'. You just belong to me."

"So I'm Just another being whose blood you wish to spill, and you don't want anyone contaminating me, is that it?" I challenged. He gave me a sinister smile.

"It may have started out that way, my dear, but I've grown fond of your spirit, so I've decided to keep you around, with one condition."

"What condition?" I asked.

"You have to fight me in a duel." I was shocked at his request. I could never defeat him! Or last long against him for that matter.

"So, Kaoru, will you accept the challenge?"

I thought about it more. If I didn't take this chance, I could lose Kenshin and Battousai would think me a coward. He's already taken a small step in accepting me, and I don't want to ruin that. I made my decision, and stared at him with a hard gaze.

"I accept, with one condition of my own."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, looking a bit amused. I took a deep breath.

"You have to leave Kenshin."

He laughed. "Alright, I agree to your terms. I'll shall give you one week to prepare for our fight. Until then, I shall keep myself hidden."

Battousai closed his eyes, and then they opened again to reveal those amethyst jewels I loved so much. Relief washed over me, and I couldn't help but throw myself at Kenshin and cling to him with all my might.

"Kaoru? Daijoubu?" he asked, returning my embrace. He seemed confused as to how we ended up outside, but I decided to wait until later to tell him about my deal with Battousai.

"Hai," I whispered.

............................................................................................................

We couldn't stay out there for long, as it is, everyone thought I was with Kenshin, they didn't know the Battousai, so having been out there for quite a while, we had to return to the celebration. I noticed that Enishi had left, which gave me some peace of mind, knowing I wouldn't run into him for the remainder of the night. Both Kenshin and I acted as if nothing had happened, and pretended to be cheerful for the sake of our guests.

I danced a few dances with Hiko, as well as with some other nobles, and my last dance was with Kenshin. One by one, our guests began to leave, but not before congratulating Kenshin and I one last time and bidding us goodnight. Once the last of the nobles had gone, Kenshin decided it was time for us to retire. He walked me to my room, and gave me a goodnight kiss. He turned around, and before he could leave, I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Kaoru? Is something wrong?" he questioned.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to let him know exactly what happened on the balcony."There is something I must tell you..."

...................................................................................................................

"Absolutely not! I won't allow you to out yourself in danger!" he cried, rising up from the bed. I had decided it was best to hold this conversation in my room rather than in the hall, knowing how Kenshin would react. My assumption was correct, he was irate.

"I willingly put myself in danger just by being with you! This is an oppertunity to save you from him! I won't miss this chance!" I replied passionately.

Kenshin returned to me, sat on my bed, and pulled me into a fierce embrace. "I don't want to lose you. I don't care if I have to live with him until the day I die." I held him just as tightly.

"I've already agreed. There's nothing you can do," I said quietly.

"I know," he sighed. "But I still don't like it. I can't help you at all!"

"Actually, you can," I said.

"How?" he asked, a little hopefully.

"Train me harder and longer than before."

............................................................................................................


	11. Now There Is No Choice

_Now there is no choice_

_I must put aside_

_All the fears I feel inside_

_There's no place to hide_

....................................................................

Chapter 10 - Now There Is No Choice

For the past week, Kenshin and I have trained for nine hours straight everyday. At first, it was very difficult, but I was determined to learn all that I could to be able to hold my own against Battousai. Now, as I lay in bed, dreading the next fateful morning, I pray that I will be able to rid Kenshin of this demon that has plagued him for so long.

...................................................................

Today's the day. I have no choice but to fight.

_Breathe. Just breathe. Stay calm, and focus on your goal._ These were the words I was chanting in my head five minutes til ten, waiting for my rival to appear. I was sitting in the middle of the dojo in the lotus position, my eyes closed, trying to find some inner peace before my match. Kenshin showed me this technique to clear my mind and help me stay focused. As the clock on the far wall chimed the hour, I felt a presence (a technique Kenshin taught me the first week of training) enter the dojo. The aura was extremely powerful, and very familiar to me. I knew exactly who it was. I opened my eyes and rose from the floor, keeping my eyes trained on him.

"I see you haven't decided to skip out on our little duel. Impressive," he said, walking toward me.

"I never back down from a challenge," I replied.

"That's good. I enjoy a good challenge myself. Although, I have yet to find a commendable one," he spoke with an amused tone.

"Oh? Kenshin's will isn't a challenge for you? Then why do you keep getting suppressed?" I stated in a seemingly innocent tone.

"I could've broken him if it weren't for that abominable serum," he sneered. "We're not here to discuss those matters anyway. It's time to fight."

He ran towards me, his sword in his sheath, and I didn't have time to get into a stance. As he drew his blade, I let instinct take over, and swung my bokken up to meet his sword. He sliced right through my weapon, and I was in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to the right side of the dojo where the other swords and bokkens were kept. I turned to look back, and he was right behind me. I reached out in front of me and grabbed the first weapon, swinging it around to block his next attack. _Clang!_ I had grabbed a katana. I didn't want to use a real blade, for I didn't want to accidently harm Kenshin, but I didn't have time to be picky.

Battousai was pushing me up against the wall, the empty rack digging into the middle of my back. I was straining to hold him back, and with a hard shove, I was able to create enough space between us to slip out and away from the wall. I immediately spun and aimed for his left shoulder, but he was fast, and blocked it just in time.

"I see you have improved much over the past week, but it's not enough."

He exerted little effort in shoving my sword aside. I backed up, creating a huge gap between us.

"Now now, not trying to run, are we? We had an agreement. You can't flee to get help when you gave your word to fight me. Can you not handle it?" he said smugly.

"I'm not running. I'm simply creating some distance between us," I replied smartly.

"You do realize that you can't win without physical contact, don't you? You see, the object is to hit your opponent," he said, as if giving a lesson.

"I know that!" I snapped. "I'm taking this oppertunity to analyze the situation."

"That's not really neccessary, seeing as there is no way for you to win. I suggest you give up now." He lunged for me, and once again, our swords clashed. He pushed against mine, and I against his. His words earlier ringing in my ears. _You can't win without physical contact._ I did the only thing I could think of to help me defeat him.

I kissed him.

He seemed shocked, and his force slackened for a moment, and I didn't miss the oppertunity. I shoved against him hard, and he stumbled back. I immediately swung at his head, but he was recovered by then, and swung at my torso, the dull side of his blade making contact. I gasped for air and dropped my weapon, crumbling to the floor. He dropped his sword as well, and remained standing.

"You are quite cunning. I am impressed," he said.

"Thank you," I panted.

"Although I have won this match, I think you put up a good enough fight. I respect you."

"Does this mean you will leave Kenshin?" I asked hopefully.

He seemed to ponder over my question. "No, but I will make a compromise."

"And what would that be?"

"I am willing to stay back, and allow Kenshin to live in peace until he dies a natural death. Once that time comes, I will take over, and make it so his body returns to the state it is in now, forever. But, if someone, such as Lord Yukishiro, harms you in anyway, I will not hesitate in coming out, and they will have to answer to me." At his last statement, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Does that reasonable to you?"

"Hai," I said, smiling.

"Good." Then he extended his hand towards me. I took it and he lifted me off the ground.

"May I have a parting gift?" he requested.

"I suppose." I suddenly felt his lips on mine. His kiss was much more passionate than Kenshin's. His was full of power, as if he wanted to consume me.

Slowly, he pulled away. "Until next time, Kaoru." He kept his eyes on mine, and I watched as they swirled from amber to amethyst.

"Kaoru? Is it over?" Kenshin's sweet voice asked.

"For now," I said smiling.

.....................................................................................................

As we made our way back to the main house, I gave Kenshin all the details of our duel. When I told him how I had weakened Battousai for a moment, he seemed surprised, but amused at the same time.

"I never would've thought you would fall for someone like him. Then again, you've always had a violent side to you."

"Which only means that I am the perfect match for you. You're sweet, I can be sometimes, and he's, well, demanding, which I know I am."

We both laughed. When I told him of the compromise, he seemed taken aback.

"He suggested that?! I never would have expected it of him! I didn't think he was capable of being, well, _nice_."

"Well, now we know that somewhere, deep down, he has a heart,"I said thoughtfully.

"Aa, and I thank you for finding it."


	12. In His Eyes

_In his eyes_

_I see a gentle glow_

_And that's where I'll be safe_

_I know_

...................................................................................................

Chapter 11 - In His Eyes

Hiko decided that he didn't want us to leave when we had planned. We were standing outside, packing our things in the carriage, when he came out through the front doors.

"Where do you think you're going, baka-deshi? The holidays are just two weeks away. What's the point of leaving if you're just going to come right back?"

"But shishou, I wanted to spend that time at home," Kenshin responded.

"Nonsense! We're family, and you have to be here. I don't want to have to explain to all the nobles why you weren't attending the major galas, including our own. They'll just make up some rumor that you and your chit eloped, which would not look good on our family name. Which reminds me, have you set a date yet?"

"We just got engaged, Hiko-san. We haven't really thought about it much," I intervened, seeing that Kenshin was getting frustrated with Hiko.

"Well, you should figure it out soon. We have to make all the necessary arrangements and I need to know how much time we have."

His statement made me think that he was going to take over the whole shebang. That was alright with me. It gave me less things to worry about. Although, I do hope I get to choose my own dress. I don't think I would trust an outfit picked by Hiko.

"We'll discuss it and get back to you," I replied.

"Good. The first ball is at the Jones estate next Tuesday. The last one is here on Christmas Eve. I expect you to have a date chosen by then." Hiko then turned and began to walk back towards the mansion.

"Shishou! We never agreed to stay!" Kenshin practically yelled.

Hiko stopped, and turned his head to look back at him, a glint in his eye. "Oh, but I think you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll just have to fill in Kaoru about your childhood, beginning with the time you tried to escape afternoon tea with the duchess of Kent's daughter and ended up losing your pants in a tree when you..."

"We'll stay!" Kenshin grabbed my hand and raced us back inside the house.

And that is how we ended up staying for another two weeks.

...................................................................................................

There were four balls to attend total, and the first three went off without a hitch, aside from Enishi constantly harassing me when Kenshin was not present. The last of the formal parties was at Hiko's estate on Christmas Eve. His entire staff had been decorating the entire mansion for the past week, and they did a magnificent job. There were eight decorated trees in the ballroom, two were in the foyer, and one in the sitting room. All the banisters to the staircases had boughs of holly swirling around them, which were tied together by big, red bows. The candles that were lit in the halls were changed from white wax to alternating red and green, and every door in the house had a wreath.

I was standing next to my bed, where I had two dresses laid out, trying to decide which one to wear, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called absent mindedly.

"You know, one of these times you're going to allow some strange man inside your room because you won't come and open the door first," Kenshin said as he entered. He kept one hand behind his back.

"I'll answer it next time, and then I won't allow _you_ in. You're the strangest person I've ever met. I don't think it's normal to have someone else living inside you," I said playfully.

He chuckled at my response. "Indeed. What are you up to?" he asked, glancing at the bed.

"I'm trying to figure out which one to wear. I like the midnight blue one, but the green one is nice too."

"Why don't you wear the red one?" he asked.

"i don't have a red one," I replied puzzled.

"Are you sure?" he said teasingly. He then produced a box from behind his back and handed it to me. I opened it, revealing a beautiful red and pale gold silk dress.

"Oh, Kenshin," I breathed. "It's lovely."

"It will look even more lovely on you. Go try it on," he said.

I pulled the dress out of the box and went into my private bathroom to change. I thought I heard my bedroom door open and close, but then I still felt Kenshin's presence, so I knew he hadn't left. I shrugged it off and continued to dress. I emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, and twirled around for Kenshin. He laughed at my childish antics. He came towards me and embraced me. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear. I blushed at that.

The dress had long sleeves that rested on my shoulders and hugged my arms, but stilled allowed movement. The top cut across my chest, just below my collarbone, and had a wide pale gold ribbon that wrapped around just below my bust and tied in a small bow in the back. It hugged all my curves in front, but the back had a slit that started from my waist, which opened into a train of pale gold fabric with little red poinsettias decorating the outline.

"Thank you, Kenshin," I said smiling.

"You're welcome, Kaoru," he replied, returning my smile. "I best be going. I need to get ready myself! I'll return in a half an hour to escort you." He then gave a light kiss, and left.

I returned to my vanity and was about to fix my hair, when I noticed two boxes on the desk in front of me. One was long and thin, the other, small and square. I opened the long one first, and gasped at the pearl necklace inside. It was more of a choker, and had little x's between two strings of pearls. Each x was made of small pearls and a diamond in the center. I placed that box down and opened the other. This one cantained teardrop shaped pearl earrings that dangled from diamond studs.

I looked at the clock and realized that twenty minutes had past, meaning Kenshin would be here in ten! I hurriedly put my hair into a simple bun, put on a light bit of make-up, and then donned the jewelry. I then noticed that I hadn't picked out a pair of shoes, so I began to rummage through my closet. I heard a knock on my door, and gave Kenshin a harried, "Come in!" When he entered, I was on my hands and knees, the upper part of my body in the closet and the lower half out in the room.

"Although the view is wonderful, may I ask what it is you are doing?" Kenshin inquired amused.

I sat back on my knees and huffed out, "I'm looking for a suitable pair of shoes, you hentai!"

Kenshin just chuckled. "I already picked out some. Didn't you notice the white box on the side of your vanity?"

"I looked in the direction he pointed, and saw a white box leaning against my desk. I went over and opened it, revealing a pair of pale gold slippers. I put them on, and sighed in contentment. They were very comfortable, and I knew I wasn't going to have any problems with sore feet tonight. Remembering my ordeal from a few minutes ago, I glared at Kenshin and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"And miss the opportunity to see you so frazzled? I think not!" he replied with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed at my behavior. "We'll have time to play that game later," he said.

"Kenshin!" I gaped at him.

"What?" he asked, seemingly innocent. "We should get going. We don't want to be _too_ late."

...........................................................................................................

The evening was very pleasant. I spoke all of our guests, informing them that Kenshin and I had chosen our wedding date, May fourteenth. I spent most of my time with Emma Jones. She was like me, not a true noble, but she married one. It was love at first sight for them, and he did everything he could to get his family to approve of her. It was such a romantic story, and I am so happy for both of them. Just by looking at the way they stole glances at each other, I knew that they adored one another. They have been married for eight years now, and yet, they still act like newlyweds. I hope Kenshin and I are like that later down the road.

It was about eleven o'clock when Enishi decided to ruin my night. Once again, he made sure Kenshin wasn't anywhere in sight, and he began to rant once again, about how Kenshin could do better.

"You know, this is getting really old, don't you have anything else to say?" I drawled.

"I just don't see how one of the wealthiest men in all of England can throw everything away for some street trash!"

"You know, it seems to me that you are jealous. Are you in love with Kenshin, perhaps?" I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. That made him irate.

"I am not interested in men, least of all Kenshin! Why would he choose an ugly duckling when he can have a swan like my sister!"

Ah, I get it now. I've heard from the other nobles that the Yukishiro's fortune had been wiped out. They only remain as nobles due to their heritage. They had to fire all of their servants and sell most of their belongings. It seems Enishi wanted his sister to marry Kenshin so she would be financially stable. I can understand that, but that doesn't give him the right to disparage me!

"I'm leaving,"Enishi said, and quickly vacated the room.

I sighed and gazed at the wine in the glass I was holding. At least I didn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night, but his words made me think. Was I really worthy of Kenshin? He could have any woman he wanted, someone graceful, intelligent, and refined. Yet, he chose me. Why?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kenshin's voice broke my musings.

"Sorry, they're worth more than that," I replied, raising my head.

"I see. Perhaps a short walk outside will suffice as payment?" he said, smiling.

"That sounds lovely, but we still have guests."

"They are all leaving. It is rather late, almost midnight in fact, so they want to get home before it's officially Christmas morning."

"Ah, I see. Then let's take that walk."

.................................................................................................................

We were walking in the gardens, even though all the plants were dead, aside from the evergreen brushes. My hand was in its usual spot, in the crook of Kenshin's arm, with his free hand on top of it.

"May I inquire as to what is troubling you?" he asked.

"It's nothing really. I'm just feeling a bit insecure I guess."

We had reached the center of the garden where the four tiered fountain was. Kenshin took his free hand, took hold of my chin, and turned my face toward him.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"That's what I want to ask you. Why me? You could have any beautiful, refined, graceful woman, and yet you picked me. It just doesn't make any sense!" My eyes were beginning to well with tears. Kenshin leaned forward and kissed away some of the salty rain and brushed away the rest.

"I don't want those qualities in a woman. I want someone who is able to stand up for themselves. I want someone who is not afraid to hit me, or tell me I am wrong. I want someone who accepts me for all that I am, good and bad. I want you, Kaoru," he whispered. I could see the truth behind his words in his eyes. I couldn't help but cry even more, which caused him to wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace. The clock struck midnight, signalling it was Christmas morning. Kenshin pulled back slightly and grabbed something from his inside coat pocket.

"I think it's about time I gave you this," he said with a smile. He handed me the small velvet box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The center had a white diamond and there were two small sapphires on either side. It looked worn, but still very appealing to the eye.

"It was my mother's ring," he said while putting it on my finger.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for trusting me with it," I said in awe.

"Thank you for accepting it," he replied. He then bent down and kissed me. He pulled back and placed his cheek next to mine, then whispered in my ear,"I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet Kaoru."

"Merry Christmas, my darling Kenshin."

..........................................................................................................................

A/N I know, it's out of season, but hey, thinking about the cold cools me off, and I need it with this heat!


	13. Letting Go

A/N Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but my life has been a bit hectic lately. I've been working a lot and I found out last Thursday that my neighbor's wife had died in a car accident in Nebraska on I-80. My family is helping him with the funeral service and such, so now I've decided to take a short rest and slow down for a bit. It's hard writing all this, but I'm sure she would want me to continue. She was always there for me when I needed her, and she was a fan of this story, so I am determined to keep going and finish it.

......................................................................................

_I know, _

_In time,_

_I have to let you go._

_We mustn't be afraid_

_Of letting go._

_....................................................................................._

Chapter 12 - Letting Go

Kenshin and I returned to the city a week after the new year. Hiko seemed reluctant of our leaving, but pretended that he didn't care. Sano, on the other hand, was glad he could get away from him and his staff. I didn't see much of Sano during our stay, so I didn't know where he was spending his time. Apparently, Hiko didn't like him staying in the mansion, so he was forcedto stay in the servants' house a mile away from the main house. Kenshin would visit him while I attended my secret dancing lessons with Hiko. Sano enjoyed his visits, but would rather be back in the city, so he was excited at the prospect of returning home.

"Now I can go bug that fox of a doctor!" he said.

"Oh, are you still trying to court Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"What?! Why would I want to get together with her?! I just like to irritate her, that's all!" Sano replied with a huff. If you ask me, he was a little _too_upset at Kenshin's statement, so I think he really does like the girl.

Now, Kenshin and I are having a nice dinner at home, just the two of us. It's quiet, but nice. I don't have to worry about offending anyone or making sure I'm acting proper. Here, with him, I can be myself.

"Kenshin, do you know what we have to do to plan our wedding?" I asked.

"Not really, but Hiko said he would take care of all the details. All we really have to do is choose your gown, what kind of food we want served, and who will be in the wedding party. I would like to keep it small, so perhaps just the maid of honor, one bridesmaid, the best man, and one groomsman. Is that all right with you?" he replied.

"Oh, yes, that's fine." I was a little distraught. I didn't have any real friends, aside from Misao, so I had no idea as to who would be my bridesmaids. If Misao accepted, she would be my maid of honor, but as for the second bridesmaid, I had no clue. Then, another thought popped in my mind. Who would walk me down the aisle? I didn't have any relatives, so what was I to do? I hadn't taken a bite from my food for a while, which Kenshin noticed.

"Kaoru? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to sort some things out. Do you think if I asked, would Hiko walk me down the aisle?"

Kenshin nearly choked on his food. "Why would you want Hiko?"

"Well, my father is dead, I don't have any relatives, and I've spent a lot of time with Hiko over the holidays. He's the closest thing to a father I have right now."

Kenshin's eyes softened. "I think he would be honored," he said. I let out a sigh of relief. If Kenshin thinks he will, then I believe it.

"I'll send him a letter first thing in the morning!" With that, I returned to eating my meal. Kenshin just smiled at me and continued to eat as well.

.............................................................................................

After breakfast, Kenshin and I walked through the town and headed to the post office. As the clock chimed ten, I looked at the street signs reading 2nd and Pike and smiled to myself. This time, instead of watching him walk by, I am with him. Hopefully, this will be a new tradition.

Once we entered the post office, we went to the man behind the counter.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Himura!" he greeted with a big smile on his face. "It's been quite a while since you've been here. Your mail is piling up!"

He then produced a big stack of letters tied together with some brown string. "Who's the young miss with you?"

Kenshin smiled and introduced me. "This is my fiancee, Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, this is Hershel Whittaker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Perhaps you are why he hasn't come around in a month! Keeping him all to yourself, eh?" he teased.

I blushed and laughed."I'm afraid that is his uncle's fault. We were visiting him for the holidays."

"Ah, Hiko finally got you to go out there, eh?"

Kenshin sighed, "I'm afraid so. We were only planning on staying two weeks, but Hiko extended it."

He shook his head."That's Hiko alright! Never cares what others want and goes about like he runs everything."

He then turned back to me and said, "Anything I can do for you, young lady?"

"Actually, I need this letter sent to Hiko as soon as possible," I said, handing him my letter.

"Will that be all for the two of you?"

"Yes, that's all we need," Kenshin replied.

"Splendid! I can gurentee you'll have a reply in two days!"

"Thank you, we'll see you then." With that, we bid him farewell and walked out the front door.

"There is one more stop I would like to make, if you don't mind, Kaoru," he said as we made our way down the street.

"Of course I don't mind! It's not like I had anything else planned for the day. I came to the conclusion a long time ago that you didn't just go to the post office, it's too short of a trip for as long as you were gone. I thought you might be going some place else, but I figured if you didn't want me to know, I would respect that."

"Thank you for that, but now you get to see where it is I go off to. I am sure they won't mind that I am bringing a guest this time."

We headed down the sidewalk a few more paces and then turned left into an alley. Kenshin stopped us in front of a shabby looking door on the right, and knocked twice. A few moments later, and young boy of about eleven years of age opened it, and his eyes widen.

"Kenshin! It's been so long since you've visited!" he said with delight.

Kenshin chuckled. "Indeed it has. I am sorry about that, but it was a last minute visit to my uncle."

"Ah, I get it. Who's the ugly broad with you?" he said, staring at me.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, taking a step towards him. Kenshin's hand came over mine looped through his arm in an effort to hold me back.

"Yahiko, this is my fiancee, Kaoru. I wish you to show her the same courtesy you show me," Kenshin cut in before I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Sure, whatever," he shrugged. "Come on in. Mom's been wanting to talk to you the past week."

Upon crossing the threshold into the small apartment, I realized how poor this boy is. The kitchen and sitting room were meshed into one, the kitchen being on the left and the sitting room on the right. The sitting room was comprised of three chairs, only one of them having cushions, that were assembled in a circle around a table, which I assumed was also used for dining. There was a doorway that led to another small room, where I could see the ends of two beds with blankets covered in holes. We entered that room, and on the bed to the left lay a woman who looked to be not in the best health at the moment. Kenshin let go of my hand, knelt at the woman's side, and took her fragile hand in his. The sudden contact made her eyes flutter open, revealing two, chestnut colored orbs, just like Yahiko's.

"It's been quite some time, Kenshin. How are you?" she asked in a whispery voice.

"Aa. I've been well. I actually got engaged. That lovely young woman over there is Kaoru Kamiya," he said, gesturing towards me. I went and knelt down next to Kenshin.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"And you as well. I am glad Kenshin has found someone. It puts my mind at ease knowing someone will be there to take care of him," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

I laughed at that. "Yes. I know he can be quite a handful sometimes," I replied.

"Has Megumi visited you at all within the past month?" Kenshin inquired.

"She's been coming by twice a week, and has taken good care of us." She then turned toward Yahiko. "Yahiko, would you mind going to the market to get your mother some plums? You know they're my favorite."

"I'm sure I have enough money in the jar for some. Let me check." He turned to leave when Kenshin interrupted.

"No need, I can cover the cost. Consider it a gift for not being here." He stood up, reached into his pants pocket, and then handed Yahiko five gold pieces.

"This is way too much for plums! I only need one."

"Get something for yourself, Yahiko. You deserve it after all you've done for your mother," was his reply. Yahiko then left us. Kenshin returned to his earlier position, and looked upon the bed-ridden woman.

"I understand that you wanted to send Yahiko away because you want to tell me something you don't want him to hear," he said.

"You are very perceptive, as always. Megumi visited just yesterday and gave me the news. As you know, I've been diagnosed with cholera. I don't have much time left. I'm dying, Kenshin, and I need to know that my son will be safe, that he will have a place to go to, and people to turn to. I have no siblings, nor did his father, I don't know what to do! Please, help him find a home," she pleaded.

"Myojin-san, I will give him a home. He can live with us, isn't that right, Kaoru?" Kenshin said, turning to me.

"Of course! We would never turn him away," I stated. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yokatta," she whispered, and breathed her last breath.

I gasped. "Is she?"

Kenshin nodded his head solemnly. I rose from my kneeling position, while Kenshin looked for a white cloth. He found one in the kitchen, and covered her face. At that moment, Yahiko returned. When his eyes fell upon his mother, his eyes widened and began to water.

"Okaa-san?" he murmured.

Kenshin went to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yahiko."

Seeing that he was about to break down, I went and embraced him. His arms immediately clung to me and he began to weep quietly. After he calmed down a bit, he let go and took a step back, drying his eyes.

"I'll take care of the funeral arrangements, so don't worry over anything. You'll be staying with us from now on," Kenshin said. Yahiko only nodded and knelt at his mother's side.

"We'll give some time to yourself."

...........................................................................................

The funeral was held two days later. She didn't have any family aside from Yahiko, and Megumi, Sano, Misao, Kenshin, and myself were her only friends. We were a small group, but at least we will be able to cherish her memories.

Yahiko lingered at bit longer at the grave site after the service. Everyone else had gone, but Kenshin and I remained with him at a distance. Although I had just met him, I already felt like an older sister to him, and I swore to finish what Myokin-san started in raising him to be a fine, young man. I know with Kenshin as an influence, he will be.


	14. Murder, Murder

_Murder, Murder_

_Once there's one done_

_Murder, Murder_

_Can't be undone_

_Murder, Murder_

_Lives in London_

_Bloody Murder_

_In the night_

_In the night  
_

_......................................................_

Chapter 13 - Murder, Murder

Since Yahiko had moved in with us, Kenshin's townhouse was noisier. Every chance he got, Yahiko would call me 'busu', and it was times like that that made me glad that Hiko insisted I take a bokken with me as a gift. I loved beating his head with it after he insulted me, although I don't think I hit him hard enough, as he doesn't seem to have gotten the message. Even though we fight, I know that he sees me as a sister to him, and he as a brother to me. I guess our little fights are our way of showing each other that we care, though they may get on Kenshin's nerves most of the time. He's always trying to intervene, and his head ends up meeting my bokken, which then leads to a training session. Yahiko has become interested in swordsmanship as well, so Kenshin has been teaching the two of us every morning. If there was one thing that connected the three of us, it was kenjutsu.

We hadn't picked up the mail since the day Yahiko's mother died, so Kenshin went to the post office a week after the incident. When he returned, he handed me a letter.

"It's from Hiko," he said. I quickly took it from him and opened it.

_Dear Miss Kamiya,_

_I am honored that you requested me to walk you down the aisle, and I accept, only under these terms:_

_Number one, you must provide the best sake at your reception, and I get to have as much of it as I want._

_Number two, keep Sagara the hell away from me._

_Number three, the two of you have to visit more often, not just for holidays._

_And finally, the two of you must produce at least seven runts. That should be enough for me to pick at least one to carry on the Hiten-Mitsurugi style._

_I look forward to seeing you again in two months time. Until then, make sure my baka-deshi doesn't get into any trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiko Seijiro XIII_

I squealed with delight when I read that he would walk me down the aisle, and laughed at his terms.

"I assume from the bright smile on your face that he accepted?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yes, but he also gave me a list of requirements in order for me to have him walk me down the aisle," I replied, handing him the letter.

Kenshin shook his head as he read the list. "That's just like Hiko to strike up a deal whenever it is convenient for him. Seven children!"

"I know. I thought it was a bit much as well."

"I was thinking more along the lines that it was too few."

"Kenshin!"

.............................................................................................................................................

THe following week while Kenshin was out on his daily walk, (Yahiko had gotten a job at the Akebeko, so he was gone as well), I heard a knock on the front door. Curious as to who would be calling on us, because it never happened before, I cautiously opened the door to reveal a young boy of about twelve years of age. He wore the uniform of a delivery boy, with a blue cap matching his blue coat and pants.

He tipped his hat at me and said, "Good day, madam. I have a letter for a Miss Kaoru Kamiya. Are you she?"

Confused as to who would be writing me, I replied, "Yes, I am she."

He then pulled a letter from his side satchel, handed it to me, and said, "Good day, madam." He then turned and walked down the steps, and down the road.

I closed the door, and began to examine the envelope. Only my name in beautiful script was printed on the front. I wondered why it was delivered rather than sent to the post office, but then my curiosity of who could possible be writing to me blocked out that thought, so I went to the desk by the front door, picked up the letter opener, and sliced open the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper that seemed to have been torn off from a larger piece. Only three sentences were scrawled on the page.

_I see no reason for formalities. After all, we are not equals, so I will not treat you as such. Your time with Himura is almost up, so you better watch yourself._

There was no name at the bottom, so I had no idea who could have sent this to me. Whoever it may be, obviously had a grudge against me or Kenshin. I was afraid, but I didn't want to tell Kenshin. He would probably become overprotective, and I didn't think that the threat was _that_bad. Besides, Kenshin and I have kept up with our training, so I would be able to defend myself. There was no need to tell him.

At least, that is what I thought at that time.

I received a letter every week, until the week of the wedding, each being more threatening that the previous. I still refused to tell Kenshin, for I didn't want to worry him. We were going to be wed the next day. I didn't know that I wouldn't make it to the ceremony.

....................................................................................................................................................

Kenshin's POV

I woke early on the morning of our wedding. I was nervous and excited. Kaoru was going to be mine. I smiled at the thought of her. I rose out of bed, dressed, and went to wake her. I knocked on her door, so I wouldn't walk in if she were indecent.

"Kaoru?" I called. "Are you awake?"

There was only silence. I knocked once more. "Kaoru?"

I was a little worried. She always answered when I called out to her. Did she get cold feet and run away? I shook my head at the thought. I decided to enter her room. Slowly, I opened the door, but as my eyes came in contact with the sight before me, I flung it open and rushed to her and held her in my arms.

Her bedsheets and blanket were soaked in blood, a gaping wound in her chest. Her body was limp in my arms.

"Kaoru!" I cried. I held her close and sobbed into her hair.

My cry must have been louder than I thought, for it had awaken Yahiko, and he rushed into her room. At seeing me cradling Kaoru's form, covered in her blood, he gasped.

"What happened?!"

I sobbed. "I don't know! I came to wake her, but I found her like this instead!"

"I'll get Megumi!"

With that, he rushed out the door.

While I sat there, rocking her form in my arms, Battousai started to talk to me.

_I must find who did this! They will pay!_

'We can't! There is no way of knowing who did it, and even if we did know, we can't kill them.'

_Why the hell not?! They murdered her! They can't keep their pathetic life after stealing hers!_

'Do you really think Kaoru would want that? For us to slay a man for her?'

_No, but I don't give a_

'That's enough! I won't tarnish her memory!'

_I told her, that if anyone ever messed with her, I would come out, and now, here I am. There is nothing you can do to stop me._

........................................................................

Battousai's POV

By the time the doctor and the brat returned, I was in complete control. Both of them gasped when I looked at them. I laid Kaoru's limp form on bed, and stood. I saw Megumi reach into her bag, trying to get that horried serum.

"Neither of you have anything to fear. I made a vow not to harm anyone, except those who caused her pain. I only have one goal, and that is retribution."

Megumi was still tense, but pulled her hand out of the bag, empty. Yahiko seemed shaken, but held his ground.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Get me Shinomori," I replied.

"How?"

"Talk to that weasel, Misao, at the Aoiya. She can contact him."

The boy left after that. The only thing I could think of was killing whoever did this to my Kaoru. Their blood is mine.

..............................................................................


	15. Alive

A/N I know, I've been lacking in my updates, but I am trying to keep up!

..............................................................................

_Like the moon, an enigma_

_Lost and alone in the night_

_.............................................................................._

Chapter 14 -Alive

Enishi's POV

I've finally done it. I kidnapped that wench, allowing my dear sister to step in and marry Himura. I didn't want to actually kill her, but making Himura think she was dead would cause him great suffering for not choosing my sister first, as well as getting rid of Kamiya without actually having to commit a serious crime. There is no way he can trace it back to me.

Only three people know about this place; Tomoe, Wu Heishin, and Gein. I can't risk them showing up here suddenly, so I have to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Tomoe deserves to have a rich and lavish life. That filthy street urchin can go ahead and starve for all I care.

The next ship headed towards the Americas leaves in one week. I'll just drug her and toss her on board in a box. If she dies along the way, so be it. At least I won't get my hands soiled in her filthy blood.

Next on my to do list, get Tomoe to comfort Himura and make him forget that foul creature he claims to love.

...............................................................................

Kaoru's POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. As I rose, I realized that I wasn't in my bed back at Kenshin's flat. This bed was more of a cot, and not as comfortable. My neck was sore, and I felt a little dizzy. I tried to remember what happened, but kept coming up blank. I decided to survey my surroundings. There was one, small window, above my bed. The only way to see out of it was to stand on the cot, and it wasn't big enough for me to crawl through. The walls were painted a dark maroon color, so even the little light coming from the window wasn't enough. To the left of the cot, in the corner, was a small table, and to the right was a door, I immediately went to try and open it, although I had already guessed the outcome. It was locked. I tried to shove at it and kick it, but it wouldn't budge or even crack.

I went back and sat on the cot, pulling my knees to my chest. I refused to cry. I wouldn't be a weak, helpless woman. I kept repeating to myself that this was just a nightmare, and that I would wake up soon, but I knew that it was real. I began to rock back and forth, only thinking of one thing....

_Kenshin...._

................................................................................

Battousai's POV

"It's about bloody time!" I yelled as the brat returned with Shinomori. I was waiting for over twenty minutes!

"Calm down, Battousai. It's not the boy's fault. I just arrived in town five minutes ago," Aoshi's voice was as icy as ever.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time. Figure out who did this. I want to know who my prey is."

Aoshi looked over the bed, and took a sample of the blood. I thought that was unnecessary, considering it could only be Kaoru's, but I decided to stay quiet and let the man work. He beckoned Megumi over.

"Can you do a hemoglobin test?"

Confused by the question, she stuttered out, "Ye-yes."

"Do it." He then handed her the vial, and she left the room, heading toward the kitchen, with Yahiko close behind.

Aoshi then turned toward me. "I need to examine her body," he stated, not changing his expression.

I was furious. "Why? So you can cut into her? Can't you see she's been stabbed?! That is one cut too many!"

He calmly replied, "I still need to do it. There may be more here that meets the eye."

Knowing not to get in his way, for he is usually right when it comes to instincts, I reluctantly laid her back on the bloody sheets.

"You mar her more in any way, I will slice your head off."

"Thank you for your trust."

He then unsheathed one of his kodachi, and made a clean slice in her belly. I held myself back from lunging at Aoshi when he placed his hand inside the incision he just made, and gasped at what he pulled out. Wires. At that moment, Megumi and Yahiko rushed in.

"Ken-san, I mean, Battousai-san! The blood isn't hers! It's pig's blood!" she cried.

"It seems as if Kamiya is still alive somewhere," he said. (I could swear he was hiding a smirk.)

Although I was relieved that she was still alive, I was still angry that someone had taken her. "That doesn't tell me who did this! Who would have the audacity to fake her death and kidnap her?! Tell me that!" I yelled.

"Calm down. Yelling at me solves nothing and only prolongs my telling you of what I know."

I was still seething with rage, but cooled down to listen to him speak. Yahiko and Megumi stayed and listened intently.

"Now that you are more amiable, at least for the moment, I shall tell you what I have deduced. There is only one artist known for his eeriely life-like creations here in London, and that is Gein."

I had heard the name, but I couldn't think of his face. He was famous for his wax sculptures, but this 'doll' clearly was not made of wax, but of some other material.

"I am well aware that his popular creations are wax-made, but he was also known in the underworld for his talents in more sinister arts. This doll, was made from human flesh."

How in the hell did he put human flesh together to create this?! Scratch that, where did he get it?

"You're probably wondering where he got the 'material'," Aoshi's voice penetrated my thoughts. How the hell does he know what I'm thinking?! I know I'm not saying anything aloud.

"You're eyes give it away," he smirked. "Anyway, he needs fresh 'material', so that means he has to dig up recently buried corpses, in order for it to last as long as it did. He must have created this two days ago. Now, that is the clue to who is the mastermind behind it all. Tell me, Battousai, do you know of any recent deaths in anyone's family who may consider you or Kaoru an enemy?"

I could only think of one family. The Yukishiros. Four of Enishi and Tomoe's aunts died four days ago in a carriage accident, their funeral was held the next day. Only one person in that family had not accepted Kaoru into our society.

"Enishi," I growled.

.......................................................................

Kaoru's POV

"Ahh...I see you're awake. I hope you enjoy your stay for the next week," said a voice while opening the door. I looked up at my captor, and nearly screamed. It was Enishi. Suddenly, I remember what had happened.

_Enishi crept through the window in Kaoru's room. He extracted a cloth and a vial of chloroform. After pouring the drug on the cloth, he slunk next to Kaoru, quickly placed the cloth over her mouth, waking her up, causing her to stare wide-eyed at her captor, and giving a muffled scream._

_"Pleasant dreams," he sneered. Kaoru then collapsed into the world of nothingness._

I did the first thing I could think of, I lunged at him, and punched him in the face.

"How dare you kidnap me! And on the eve of my wedding day! I'm going to kick your..."

"Now, now. There's no need for that kind of language. Besides, you have no idea what you are up against. I could kill you with once strike," he snarled as he grabbed both of my hands in a vice grip. And by the crazed look in his eye, I knew he would. I calmed down, but glared at him.

"That's better. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your ship leaves next Saturday morning, oh, and I brought you dinner." He then released my hands and pointed to a tray he had set down on the table in the corner. On it lay a small piece of meat, a slice of bread, a cup of water, and a single candlestick in a holder.

"No fork and knife? Are you afraid I'm going to attack you?" I said sarcastically.

He just smirked. "On the contrary, I think you need to earn something as luxurious as that. If you behave, maybe you'll get some tomorrow. Enjoy." He then left me to dine, the lone candle my only light in the dark.

..................................................................................................

Battousai's POV

Once we had arrived at the conclusion of who was behind all of this, and figured out how he did to begin with, I was a bit more calm.

There is only one thing left to do. Go to the Yukishiro mansion, and beat the hell of of that worthless piece of squirrel droppings, known as Enishi.

..................................................................................................

A/N I know, Aoshi is OCC, with his long sentences and all, but he was the only person I could think of that would make a good Sherlock Holmes type.


	16. Alive Reprise

_Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo_

_Need to run rampant and free! _

_Predators live on the prey they persue_

_This time the predator is me_

_........................................................................................_

Chapter 15 - Alive Reprise

Battousai's POV

"Yahiko, run to Hiko's flat at 221 Dover's street. Inform him of all that has occurred, and tell him to make some excuse to the guests as to why the wedding isn't taking place. Aoshi, dispatch a message to Saitou of the incident, and once you've finished, meet me back here, outside the flat. Megumi, get Sano to hitch up my carriage."

Everyone immediately left ot follow my orders. Aoshi returned within five minutes, and the two of us entered my carriage. Once we were settled inside, Sano cracked his whip and we were on the move, flying to the outskirts of town.

We arrived at the Yukishiro mansion in twenty minutes. I jumped out of the carriage, and made my way to the front door, Aoshi and Sano right behind me. I banged on the door three times, and a short, stout old man opened it.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he inquired.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I am sorry, sir. Whom are you looking for?" he replied.

"Enishi," I said.

"I regret to inform that the young master is not in. No one has seen him since last evening."

"Where did he go, then?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. He does this quite often, and no one seems to know where he runs off to."

My temper was rising by the second. A soft voice cut through my thoughts.

"I might know where he is," a female voice said. A woman stepped out of the side room.

"Where is he, Tomoe?" I asked for the third time.

"You have to tell me what you want of him first," she replied boldly.

"He stole something of mine, and I intend to get it back."

She seemed taken aback.

"What has he taken?"

"Kaoru," I growled.

Tomoe seemed genuinely surprised. "But, why would he do such a thing?" she asked.

All these questions back and forth were wasting my time. I was getting really irritated.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your brother. All I want to know is where the hell he is!" I replied, my voice rising.

She seemed frightened, but calmly gave me directions.

"Enishi has a small cottage in the Hershire forest. If you go east from here, you'll find a small trail leading you inside the forest and straight to the house. You should arrive within four hours."

"Thank you" My two companions and I turned and began to walk back toward the carriage when that woman stopped us.

"Wait! Take me with you! You don't know Enishi, he can get very violent."

I turned back towards her."I realize that, Tomoe. I don't need another woman's life to be in danger. I won't have another obsticle in my way."

"I won't be. Enishi will listen to me, I swear!"

"I don't think so." I then turned back around and returned to my carriage.

...................................................................................................................

Kaoru's POV

It's almost dusk, I can tell from the light coming from my window. I haven't seen Enishi since early this morning, before the sun rose, when he gave me some food. Since then, I have been trying to find anything to make a weapon out of, and having come up with nothing, I decided to try and come up with an escape plan for the next time Enishi comes to check up on me. I was in the middle of forming one, when the devil himself entered.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but there's no other way around it."

I saw the white cloth in his hand, and immediately knew what his intentions were. I tried to make a run for the open door, but he caught a hold of my arm with his free hand. I tried to fight him, but his grip was strong, and he raised the cloth to my face. I tried to hold my breath, trying not to breathe in the fumes, but I couldn't hold it for very long. My struggles ceased and I gave in to the darkness.

...................................................................................................................

Enishi's POV

I don't know how he did it, but that son of a whore found my secret lair. I saw the carriage in the distance, while I was doing my morning training.

The first thing I did was knock out Kamiya and put her in the tall barrel I was going to ship her off in. I then went to my room and grabbed a syringe and filled it with a serum I had made. Afterwhich, I returned to where I was training, outside the front of my house. They arrived ten minutes later.

"What brings you gentlemen out here?" I asked, once Himura and Shinomori stepped out of the carriage.

"Where is she?" Himura asked, glaring at me. I could see pure hatred in his eyes, which were amber instead of the usual hue of violet. This only confirms what my informants told me.

"I'm assuming you're asking about your fiancee. I thought it would be fun if we played a little hide and seek, and since you've already found me, you have to look for her next." He was trying to hold back his fury now. It was just too much fun watching him seethe.

"There's one catch, though," I added.

"And what would that be?" he growled.

"You, and you alone, have to fight me first."

"Gladly."

He then lunged at me, and unsheathed his sword with god-like speed. I was just as fast as he was, and easily blocked him front stabbing my heart.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

He growled and pushed off of me. We stood facing each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Just when I started to charge at him, he started running at me. Our swords collided, and we began a series of furious attacks at one another. I aimed for his right shoulder, he blocked it and punched me in the stomach. I stepped back, and after gaining my breath back, ran at him, and swung at his neck. He blocked that as well, and sliced at my torso. I dodged it, and he then took a swing at my legs. I jumped backwards and landed gracefully back on my feet.

I knew there was only one way to gain the upper hand. I charged at him again, and he did the same to me. Once our swords locked, I extracted the syringe I hid in my sleeve, and stabbed him in the arm with it,pushing the purple liquid inside. He grunted in pain, and staggered back.

"You're probably wondering what that is, Himura, or should I say, Battousai." I watched his eyes widen. He now knows I know his secret.

"I've had some of my very close friends do a background check and keep an eye on you. One of them was able to get into your medical records, and found something very interesting. Your other personality. An alter ego who is stronger, and much more violent than Himura. That folder also contained the ingrediants for a serum to suppress you, Battousai. Once I got my hands on that, I knew I could beat you should you ever come after me."

"You do realize that Kenshin is just as skilled a fighter as I am," he said, trying to hold back the change.

"Oh, I already knew of his skills, which is why I tweaked the serum a bit," I replied, smirking.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I just added an extra ingredient. Belcheri snake venom. You have fifteen to thirty-five minutes to live. Well, since you're going to revert back to Himura, I guess you have less than that."

"You.." he choked out. His eyes then changed back to their natural violet, and he swayed. Shinomori and Sagara were there on either side, supporting him.

"K-Karou," he muttered.

"You know, You're kind of lucky. She's running low on oxygen, so by the time you find her, you will probably die together," I smirked.

Both Shinomori and Sagara glared at me.

"Your sick and twisted, Enishi!" Sagara yelled. I agreed with him in my head, and smirked. Where's the fun in being 'normal'?

Sagara took a step forward.

"I'm gonna kick your behind across the Atlantic!"

"Sano, there's no way you can take him on, I'll do it," Shinomori stated icily.

"And let you have all the fun? No way!"

This was going to be fun. I could get rid of all the witnesses right now, and no one will ever know what happened. Just as I was getting into a fighting stance, a familiar voice spoke from behind the house.

"Enishi! Stop this!"

I turned around, and saw my beautiful elder sister.

"Tomoe! What are you doing here?!" I asked, surprised at her presence.

"I came to stop you! What in the world are you doing?! Why would you kidnap Kamiya-san?!" she asked.

"I did it so you can be rich again. You deserve a life of luxury, not some street trash! Himura should've married you instead!"

Tomoe's eyes widened. "Why would you think that I would agree to marry Himura in the first place? I don't even love him, or know him that well, for that matter."

I slouched my shoulders. "I just wanted you to have everything you wanted, so that you would be happy."

"I was happy. The only thing I needed was for you to be happy, but your greed consumed you. I'm disappointed in you." She then turned to Shinomori and Sagara. "Megumi entered the house in the back and is in the farthest room the left. Bring Himura-san to her."

They nodded and did as she instructed.

She turned back to me and asked, "Where is she?"

.................................................................................................................


	17. Sympathy, Tenderness

_Sympathy, tenderness_

_Warm as the summer_

_Offer me their embrace_

.....................................

Chapter 16 - Sympathy, Tenderness

Tomoe's POV

"Enishi, where is she?" I asked for the second time. He just stood there, staring at me wide-eyed. _What is he thinking?_

"Sister, You...you helped _them_. Why didn't you help me? I was trying to make sure you get to live a rich, comfortable life, and you ruined it! My own sister betrayed me!" He was slowly going into hysterics.

"Enishi, calm down," I said in a soft voice. "How does putting innocent lives in danger going to make me happy? If that is what you truly seek, my happiness, tell me where Kaoru is."

He calmed a bit, but just as it seemed he was about to tell me, he did something unexpected, and I had no way of stopping him.

Enishi had injected the same poison in himself that he used on Himura-san.

"I'm sorry, sister. I can't do that," he gasped out. I went to him and caught him as he collapsed.

"Enishi! I've got to get inside to Megumi!" I took a step toward the house, but he stopped me.

"It's too late," he whispered. "I used a much stronger venom, one which has no known cure. Goodbye, my dear sister, Tomoe." With that, he breathed his last. I have never in my life shed a single tear, until that moment.

"Enishi..."

.................................................................................

Megumi's POV

"There's nothing else I can do for him." I said as I untied the white bandanna from my head, letting my hair fall loose.

"Will he live, Megumi?" Sano asked. I was shocked that he actually used my first name, but given the circumstances, I guess he wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Honestly, it's hopeless," I said, trying to stay professional. "The poison is spreading to fast and I can't isolate it. I'm so sorry," I choked out. Sano embraced me, and Shinomori just stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest.

At that moment, Tomoe entered.

"Did you find out Kamiya's whereabouts?" Shinomori asked. The woman solemnly shook her head.

"No. Enishi....Enishi has....poisoned himself. He died before I could get him to tell me. How's Himura-san?"

"I'm afraid he won't make it," I said. She nodded silently. Although she always seems so stoic, I knew that inside she was tearing apart. I left Sano's embrace, and hugged Tomoe. We clung to each other, sharing our grief.

...............................................................................

Kenshin's POV

Everything is so dark. I feel very heavy and at the same time, I feel as though I am floating. Is this what death is like?

_'Are you just going to give up?'_

'Battousai? Are you here to take over?'

_'Not yet. I made a promise to Kaoru that you would live to an old age. Although I can no longer keep that promise, I can still help you.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'I can give you some of my life, but you won't live as long as you would have naturally. You would've lived until you were ninety-six, but I can only make it so will live until you are fifty-eight, which is thirty years from now.'_

'You would do that for me?'

_'Well, I have grown rather fond of you, but really, it's for Kaoru.'_

'Are you trying to hide the fact that you are actually a good being?'

_'I never said anything of the sort! When I finally get control, all will fear me once more!'_

'That just confirms my thoughts.'

_'Hmph.'_

Battousai?'

_'What?!'_

'Thank you.'

.....................................................................................................................

Sano's POV

As the girls were comforting each other, I looked over to Aoshi.

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"We need to find Kamiya as quickly as possible. I don't know what her ki feels like, and assuming that it is faint due to her condition, I can't distinguish anything stronger than the squirrels in the forest," he replied.

That's the most I have ever heard him speak at one time. Normally I would want to make some smart- alack comment, but I didn't feel up to it, given the circumstances.

"I know her ki as if it were my own. I can, no, I _will_ find her."

We all turned towards the voice, stunned. Kenshin was raising himself out of bed.

"Ken-san! I didn't extract the poison in time. How can this be?" Megumi asked.

"Battousai and I made a deal. He gave me life in exchange for some of my own, although he will collect my debt to him later," he said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to like this Battousai!" I stated.

"Aa. He seems to have changed from what we remember of him," Aoshi added.

Kenshin nodded. "Hai. I thought he was just an evil demon, taking over me, but since meeting Kaoru, I've seen him in a different light."

I always knew there was something special about that Missy.

"Alright! Let's find jou-chan!"

.........................................................................................

Kaoru's POV

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came to, I wasn't sure if I had opened my eyes or not. Everything was pitch black, I was sitting with my knees drawn to my chest, my arms resting between my legs and stomach, in some sort of tall container, and I could barely breathe. As soon as I started to panic, I realized that I would be using up what little oxygen I had, faster. I took slow, even breaths, hoping that someone would find me soon. I couldn't shout, for that would use up more air, nor did I have room to bang on the walls, let alone move. I did the only thing I could. I prayed that someone would find me soon.

..........................................................................................

Kenshin's POV

I tried calculating how much time she had. Enishi said she was running low on oxygen, and that she would probably die the same moment I would. Megumi said I was unconscious for ten minutes, meaning Kaoru had five to twenty minutes left. I was searching the back of the cabin, Aoshi was in the front, and Sano outside. Tomoe was tending to Enishi's remains while Megumi was rearranging the room I was in, to examine Kaoru once we found her.

I had been searching for ten minutes, and was nearing the front door when I felt it. Her ki was there, but extremely faint. I followed it outside on the back porch. There were seven tall barrels. I immediately went over and pulled off each lid, starting with the once on the left. When I reached the fourth one, in the middle, I gave a cry of relief.

"Kaoru!"

I pulled her out, and as I did, her eyes fluttered open. "Kenshin?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Hai, it's me, Koishii." I held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Kenshin," she whispered once more, but then she began to faint.

"No! Kaoru, stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" I cried, but she didn't respond, only became more limp in my arms. I rushed to the room I was once in. My cries must have been loud, for Sano and Aoshi arrived at the room the same time I did. Megumi was ready for us, and once I had laid her down on the bed, Megumi ushered the three of us out and set to work.

That hour was the longest hour of my life.

When Megumi finally emerged, her eyes were filled with tears, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"She's just fine. She just needs some rest and good food," she said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Of course, but let her sleep."

I nodded and entered the room. Kaoru was resting peacefully, the blanket covering her waist down. She shivered a bit, so I pulled the covers up to her chin, making her sigh in contentment. I sat down in a chair beside her bed, and took her hand in mine.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I whispered.

...............................................................................................


	18. The Way Back

A/N Thanks to all of you who have kept reading this story until the end. All of your reviews and comments really kept me going and helped me improve my writing. Arigatou, minna-san! =)

............................................................

_Somehow I've got to rebuild_

_All the dreams that the winds have scattered_

_From what fate has shattered_

_I'll retrieve what matters_

_............................................................_

Chapter 17 - The Way Back

Kenshin's POV

For three days I stayed by Kaoru's side, making sure she stayed hydrated and eating whatever she could, which was only a bit of miso soup. Those days reminded me of the first day I met her, on the corner of 2nd and Pike. How she was incredibly thin and in need of healthy food. In need of someone to just take care of her, and be there for her. As I sat with her over those three days, I felt as if I was needed, that someone depended on me, and me alone. It made me feel that I actually had a purpose in this world, that I couldn't just forfeit my life.

When I fought during the war, I was waiting for someone to finally end it all, so I wouldn't be burdened with the task of keeping Battousai's thirst for blood at bay. But Kaoru, my dear sweet Kaoru, she accepted Battousai within me, and did not abandon me. She gave me the courage to fight harder to live my own life. I wanted to live knowing that she will always smile for me, no matter what. I wanted to live knowing that she loves me, just as much as I love her.

I wanted to live, because she needed me to.

She ended being both a catalyst and a suppressor for Battousai. If she is in trouble, he doesn't hesitate to come to her aide, and if she wills him away, he will leave. She has complete control over him, and I believe he can deny her nothing, just as I cannot. She is my sanity, without her, I would go mad.

It was on the fourth morning after the confrontation with Enishi, when her eyes opened. Those sapphire jewels were as clear as crystal, not clouded as they had been before. She turned her angelic face towards me, and reached her hand towards me, giving me her beautiful smile that I love so much.

"Kenshin," she whispered. I took her hand in mine.

"Ohaiyo, koishii," I said just as softly, planting a kiss on her hand.

"Ohaiyo," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired, stroking her silken tresses.

"Much better. I think I should be able to get out of bed today, although I think the first thing I need is a bath," she replied, humor dancing in her eyes. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll heat one up for you. Is there anything else you need?" I asked, looking at her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Just one thing that was denied me last week," she replied.

"What would that be?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly refused her.

"A husband," she replied with a smile. I returned her smile with one of my own.

"I think it will take at least another day, koishii. I'll talk to Hiko while you bathe. How is that?"

"That should suffice, for now," she replied. I kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

"And I you, my dear Kenshin."

..............................................................................................

Lucky for me, Hiko had told all the guests to stay in town for the next few days, telling them that Kaoru had caught a cold and that she would most likely be recovered by the end of the week, although it could be sooner. The minister said that no other celebrations or funerals were scheduled in the church for the entire week, so he allowed me to have the ceremony at eleven a.m. following day. Everything was going perfectly. I had stopped by the clinic on the way, asking Megumi to decorate the church and reception hall next to it. Misao was there waiting for a check-up, so I asked her as well. They both readily agreed.

As we were walking toward the two buildings, we spotted two of our friends at a tea shop. The girls had immediately gone up to them, and 'recruited' Sano and Aoshi into helping them with the task I had requested of them. Sano fought tooth and nail against them, but was no match for Megumi's wiles. Aoshi quietly assented to their request, although I think the real reason he agreed was because he is helpless against Misao's puppy eyes.

Seeing that the church and hall were in good hands, I left them to talk to Tae and Sae at the Akebeko as well as Okon and Omasu at the Aoiya about catering. All four accepted my request, and seemed excited to be working with each other.

Finally, all that was left was going home, filling in Kaoru about the arrangements, and relaxing for the rest of the day.

..............................................................................................

Kaoru's POV

Kenshin had returned from his little outing twenty minutes after I had finished my bath. I was in the sitting room reading when I heard the front door open. Marking my page, I set the book down on the small table beside my chair and rose to greet him. I met him in the hall as he was hanging his coat.

"Okaeri nesai," I said, getting his attention. A huge smile was plastered on his face. He came towards me, and wrapped his arms around me. With his lips next to my ear, he replied softly, "Tadaima," and kissed my temple. I smiled and immediately returned his embrace. He pulled back slightly and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You know, I think I can get used to this," he said, resting his forehead on mine. "It feels wonderful coming home with you here to greet me."

"And I love welcoming you home, and being in your arms," I replied. "How did everything go in town?"

"Everything is perfect. The guests are still in town, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi are decorating the church and reception hall at the moment, Tae, Sae, Okon, and Omasu are coming up with the menu and are probably going to start cooking right away, and tomorrow, you and I shall be bound together for all of time," he replied, smiling lovingly at me. I returned his smile with one of my own, hoping my eyes were shining with as much love for him as his did for me.

After a few moments of us just standing there holding each other, Kenshin slowly broke away.

"I think it's time for you to have something to eat, Koishii," he said.

"Alright, as long as it's not miso soup. I'm getting tired of it already!" I replied. Kenshin chuckled.

"I'll see what I can whip up," he said.

...............................................................................................

I slept very little last night. I was too excited knowing that I was finally going to marry Kenshin. I managed to fall asleep around two in the morning, only to wake again at five. I just laid there in bed, thinking about all the things we had gone through up until this moment. After all the struggles we've been through, before and after our meeting each other, it's about time we both claimed the happiness that I feel we are due.

I rose from my bed at seven, and went downstairs to make myself a cup of tea, only Kenshin had beat me to it.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, turning his head from the stove to look at me.

"Not really," I replied, wanting to tease him just a bit.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" he asked turning around completely, seemingly worried. I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms about his waist.

"No. I was just too exciting at the thought of becoming Mrs. Himura," I replied.

"Hmmm, Mrs. Kaoru Himura. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he replied, bringing his arms around me.

"My thoughts exactly." I stretched up a bit and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Just then, the teapot whistled, breaking our little moment. Kenshin turned around and removed it from the burner and blew out the flame.

"What kind of tea are we having this morning?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Jasmine, with a hint of honey," he replied, turning his head to smile at me.

" My favorite."

"I know."

.................................................................................................

Misao and Megumi came by at a quarter to ten, kicking Kenshin out of the townhouse and onto the street where Sano and Aoshi were waiting for him. The men were going to get ready at Aoshi's place while the girls and I were readying ourselves here. Megumi curled my hair and pinned it all up with pearl studded hairpins, leaving a few curls down to frame my face. Misao did my make-up. She accented my eyes with a light purple shadow, made my cheeks a rosier color, and my lips a light shade of pink. Once that was finished I put on my wedding gown.

It was an ivory colored gown that hugged my chest and waist, but flared out just a bit from my hips. Two thick straps were secured around my upper arms, revealing my shoulders. There were champaigne colored cherry blooms crawling up the right side of the front of the dress, and there were also some covering the train. I had a cathedral veil that was even longer than the train of my gown. Once Misao finished buttoning up the back, she turned me around to face the mirror and whistled.

"Himura's mouth will drop once he sees you! You look so gorgeous!" she squealed. I could only blush at her comments.

"You look wonderful, Kaoru," Megumi stated.

"Thank you, both of you," I said, with happy tears in my eyes.

"Hey! Be careful! You don't want to smudge your make-up, do you?" Misao said. Megumi and I laughed in response.

Misao and Megumi then got dressed in their champaigne colored dresses and styled their hair into simple buns. Once we were all ready, we exited the house and entered into the awaiting carriage at the front door.

...............................................................................................

Kenshin's POV

I don't recall much of the ceremony, only that an angel walked towards me and stood next to me the entire time. She was radiant in her gown, and she seemed to have an ethereal glow about her. Once the priest declared us husband and wife, Kaoru smiled her most beautiful smile, and I did not hesitate in giving her a chaste kiss. As we turned and walked down the aisle, the people around us cheered and applauded.

We went next door to the reception hall, and greeted all of our guests as the came in, all giving us their best wishes and congratulations. Once everyone was seated, Tae, Sae, Okon, and Omasu began to serve roast chicken and various vegetables. After we all finished eating, Kaoru and I shared our first dance as a married couple. As we glided along the floor, I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers, closing my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she replied just as softly.

We held onto each other, each of us knowing that we would never again have to face our difficult trials alone, that we would always find our way back home, to each other.

_Finis_

.................................................................................................................................


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kaoru's POV

Kenshin and I have been married for seven years now, and have five beautiful children. Kenji and Akane look just like their father, with bright red hair and a light skin tone. Sakura, Misami, and Hisoka have my dark hair and pale complexion. All of them inherited my blue eyes except for Hisoka. He has his father's beautiful amethyst color.

We moved into Kenshin's mansion after our second child, Akane, was born, needing more space than the little townhouse had. Hiko suggested that he move out so he wouldn't be in our way, but Kenshin and I (mostly myself, Kenshin was a little reluctant), convinced him to stay. The house was big enough for all of us. Besides, Hiko had been taking care of the place for many years and it had become his home. I didn't feel right about him leaving it, even though it technically belong to Kenshin. Although, every now and then, I almost wish he would leave, at least once in a while.

Every time we have another child, Hiko counts down from the seven he 'demanded' we have so he can choose one to pass the Mitsurugi style onto. I don't see why he insists that we have seven children, when he has obviously been favoring our first born, Kenji, with regards to lessons. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful uncle to them all, and trains them each the basics, with Kenshin assisting, making sure he doesn't go too far. But he tends to criticize Kenji more than the others, so I am quite sure that he has already decided the next successor, yet he still persists in his demands for two more children.

I have one up on him though. Kenshin and I are going to be breaking the news to him and the children tonight. I'm pregnant once again, and this time........

....with triplets.

...................................................................................................

A/N I thought it would be funny if Kaoru exceeded Hiko's demand of seven children.


End file.
